The Master of Time
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Clockwork was not the first Master of Time- there was just one before him, the first Time Master- Clockwork's Master. Just how did a young Clockwork cope under the apprenticeship of his master and thrive to understand the Ghost Zone around him?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I can only recall one fic that actually sort of had a younger Clockwork. Though here's a lot that makes me (and I'm sure a lot of people) wonder- what is Clockwork's story? What about the Time Master before him?  
>Holy fanfiction this is gonna be really long with everything I have planned. You guys know the drill- chapters will be longer than the prologue.<br>**

**~CWA**

**Title: **The Master of Time**  
>Summary: <strong>Clockwork was not the first Master of Time- there was just one before him, the first Time Master- Clockwork's Master. Just how did a young Clockwork cope under the apprenticeship of his master and thrive to understand the Ghost Zone around him?  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship/Adventure  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own OCs (such as, but not limited to, Mortem, Nox, Ratio and Data)  
><em>**Notes: **Going against my own story called _Stories Of The Dead_ (which included oneshots about the deaths of every ghost in Danny Phantom), I decided to make Clockwork a lot younger when he died- being about ten.

**IMPORTANT- Clockwork will be a bit different because he's younger, but eventually he will become the Clockwork we know and love! Same goes for any and all younger characters that will show up.  
><strong>

**Prologue:**

The Ghost Zone was a rather complex place with many aspects to it. There was a government, per say, but it was a bit different. The Ghost King ruled over the zone with the Observants as his advisors (as well as the court and jury) and his trusted allies. The position of King was the most known position of power, but it wasn't necessarily the only position of power. Other positions ruled under the Observants such as the masters of Death (who also kept balance), dreams, and time. Each position was held by very powerful ghosts, perhaps even more powerful than the Ghost King if they joined together.

Each were different than other ghosts as they were the first of their position, but they would not be the last. The Obsevervants made it very clear that their positions were very important- even if the Observants tended to treat them terribly under the illusion that being an Observant was far more important than anything else (despite the fact that the others were more powerful than the Observants). As a result, a rule was set in place- each must have an apprentice, a ghost to take their position should they end. The apprentice had to be well trained and ready to take over the position on a moment's notice. Whether the apprentice was another ghost already formed or even a child of themselves was not important as long as the apprenticeship was filled.

Of course there was exceptions to this. In the case of Mortem (the Master of Death and Balance), there should be no apprenticeship required as Death could not end- she was infinite, the event that could cause her to end would just transport her to somewhere else (in extreme cases- she would even regenerate as a child, but with the past attitude and memories). Of course, she should she wish to have an apprentice than it would be tolerated. Nox, the current Dream Master, made a child named Nocturn to be his apprentice. Ratio (the first and current Time Master) was in a predicament.

Much to the impatience of the Obervants, Ratio refused to accept an apprentice as he was waiting for the perfect one to come along…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorited the fic so far! Please do review! I plan on updating every other day (for a while until I get the next few chapters done).**

**Credit to Silverwings1313 for the idea of his death and thank you for pointing out that the original way I had written his death was a bit off.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1:**

**Third Person:**

Charles Worth was a street rat, a nobody in a world full of somebody's. To everyone, he didn't exist. He was just another homeless kid on the streets- but not even that was true because the other homeless kids ignored him too. So instead, he occupied his time learning. He snuck into libraries when he could, reading everything he could find. He started with his age-level books, but soon he was reading books made for young adults, not kids.

He read all about the different places. He read about the fantasy worlds in some fiction books, but soon he moved on. He read about the real world. He learned about so many different countries, different cultures, and different people. It was fascinating to think there were so many people in the world. Each person had their own story- their own past, their own future. He may never know what happens to every single person, but just reading about what has happened to them or what was happening to them satisfied him. So many people with lives so much different than his.

His favorite thing to do, however, was learn about clocks and time. He found the ticking noise from the clock on the wall of the library fascinating. He would always glance up at the clock, finding that much more time had passed than he thought. Time always moved either too slow or too fast depending on his mood, but it never passed the right amount it seemed. He often wondered where he would be in the future- still on the streets, most likely. For a brief moment, he even wished he knew about his own past, something that his mind had blocked out from him.

He was highly intelligent for his age, but it wasn't like anyone was going to find out about it. Everyone just passed him by, even as he slept on his make-shift bed in that alley. Even the cops did nothing to help him. His goal was that maybe if he learned everything he could and then some, then he could maybe find out why people were so cruel. Then maybe he'd know why his momma abandoned him, or why everyone turned their heads in disgust when he walked by.

With his fascination for time, it was common for him to sneak up to the Big Ben and play around in the rafters. Well, he wasn't necessarily playing as much as he was learning. He read every book he could find about the Big Ben and he was trying to learn how the gears inside the clock worked. He carefully walked on the rafters to get closer to the clock. He already knew where the rotting and weak pieces of wood were, so he was careful to avoid them, taking his time to get across. It wasn't like anyone would ever find him up there anyway- no one really seemed to come inside like he did. Besides, even if they did there wasn't much they could do. He was an athletic little street boy, able to easily run from any cop.

Whistling slightly, he knelt down on a rafter to look at the gears turning. Titling his head, he watched the gears click and turn. _Clocks are so cool,_ Charles thought with a small smile. _Tick-tock, tick-tock…_ After watching it for a while, he finally stood back up and decided to make his way down. If he left now, he'd be able to get back to the alley he called home before dark.

Night was the most dangerous time to wander about. It was when the scum of England ventured out of their holes- killers, rapists, and other criminals would pick their targets at night using the dark as their cover. He briefly looked outside through a gap in the rafters to see the setting sun. His eyes widened and his jumps became clumsy as he hurried. He rather favored being alive- even if he read books about places like Limbo, Heaven, and Hell, he rather liked the world of the living. He didn't plan on leaving it any time soon. Unluckily, fate had a way of messing up plans.

"GAH," Charles screeched as he slipped, losing his balance and tumbling over the edge of the rafter.

He was quick to grab the ledge and keep himself from falling. His heart pounded in his chest and his arms struggled to hold him up. His breathing became labored. The small hat he wore fell off and he glanced down, watching it fall gently to the ground. He knew if he fell, it wouldn't be nearly as gracefully. If he fell from the height he was at he wouldn't be more than a flat flapjack.

He tried to breath slower and deeper to try to calm down. He wouldn't have long until his arms gave out. He needed a plan to get down safely. He didn't have the strength to swing himself back up or pull himself up. He barely had enough strength to just dangle on the ledge. He looked down and spotted a rafter underneath him… If he was careful, then if he let go, he could land on the rafter and make his way back down safely from there. Taking a deep breath, he took a leap of faith and let go.

_1…2…3…_ He counted in his head- counting to the tick-tocks of the Big Ben. He landed with a THUD right on his face on the rafter below- and right onto a nail that nicked his eye, causing blood to gush. He let out a small scream at the pain, but took deep breaths, still counting the ticks of the clock to help him concentrate. He had to get down. With the blood of the one eye obstructing his vision, he was at a disadvantage. He tried to crawl along the rafter until he would be able to get to his feet when he heard a sickening CREAK of the rotting rafter.

_… 15… 16… 17,_ he continued to count and he wept from both the pain and the realization that he may not make it out safely. The rafter gave out.

_…19…_

He never made it to twenty as he hit the ground with a horrible snapping sound- the sound of bones breaking, the most major ones being the bones in his neck as it twisted at a sick angle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Third Person:**

Ratio considered himself to be a fair man. If someone did something for him, he did something of equal value in return. His temper, however, was well known throughout the Ghost Zone even if he was the Master of Time. He was powerful and he was feared. He was not someone to take pity, so why, pray tell, was he heading towards the panicked looking ghost child in the middle of the Zone?

The child in question was rather small and was looking at his chest with a terrified expression. As soon as Ratio ventured closer, he was a bit stunned to see his likeness in the child- the blue skin, the white hair, and even the red eyes (though one was scarred). The child did have something that Ratio did not- the glass case on his chest, which appeared to be the reason he was he panicking.

Ratio closed his eyes. He saw everything. He saw the past, the present and the future… of everyone else. When it came to his own future, he usually dared not to even look. Though once the child was in perfect view, one future vision came to his mind- a vision showing the two together, standing proud…_ An apprentice, how interesting,_ Ratio mused, _the Observants have been on my tail for a while about having a successor… Apparently this boy is exactly what I have been looking for._

"Child," Ratio said sternly.

The boy looked up at him, startled. His eyes grew wide and the ticking from the clock inside the case on his chest picked up its tempo. The boy backed away slowly, looking over every detail of Ratio- to his appearance as a young man, to the long white hair to the red eyes to the long purple cloak. It seemed as if the similar appearance calmed the boy as he bit his lip. Ratio looked over the boy curiously- _he's young with an old soul and a mind set for the future…he's perfect._

"Who are you," the boy asked bravely, trying to his keep his head high.

Ratio looked at the boy, slightly amused at the bravery shown.

"I am Ratio, Master of Time… Tell me, young child, do you know where you are?"

The boy shook his head quickly. Taking a brief glimpse into the boy's past, not so much to see how the child died, Ratio learned the boy had only been there for a few days- not nearly long enough to learn what was going on or what he had become. Ratio knelt down to the child's level, using his staff to support him.

"Child, you are a ghost," Ratio said simply, not bothering to break it gently to the child, "you have died and for whatever reason, your spirit does not want to pass on… Do you understand me?"

The boy furrowed his brows and bit lip slightly. Ratio felt his eye twitch- knowing that the lip biting would get on his nerves. The boy replied softly as if muttering to himself.

"Dead… I'm a ghost…. I read books about ghosts… Is this Limbo?"

Ratio quirked an eyebrow. For such a small boy, no older than ten, he was rather intelligent it seemed- which was a good quality should the boy accept the apprenticeship (which Ratio knew he would).

"No, boy, this is simply the Ghost Zone. It is a place unlike any other. It is not between the land of the living and the Promised Land. It is simply another world. A place for the spirits to live out their afterlives…"

The boy slowly nodded, thoughts whirling through his head. _This is nothing like the Church said it would be. They didn't mention anything about some sort of Ghost Zone. The books didn't either…_ With a small terrifying thought, the boy wondered if anything he learned was true. The gears in his chest worked quicker. Curiously, Ratio used the end of his staff to simply poke at the glass casing while the boy was distracted.

The boy flinched and jumped away, throwing his arms over his chest protectively.

"Don't do that," the boy screeched.

"Interesting," Ratio muttered to himself, "Very interesting… Boy, can you feel it?"

The boy slowly nodded,

"When you poked it… It hurt… It… It _echoed_ inside of me…"

"Interesting," Ratio continued to mutter to himself, "A working clock gear right inside of your chest… A sure sign that it was meant to be."

"What was meant to be," the boy asked.

Ratio snapped out of his musings to look back at the boy, who was staring up at him innocently. _How to go about this…_ Ratio almost smirked. Instead, he placed his staff firmly on the ground, causing the boy to jump at the THUD it caused.

"Boy, I propose a deal… Do you know what an apprentice is?"

The boy shook his head and Ratio continued,

"I shall teach you everything about this place- it's history, its people, its culture. I will teach you everything you require to know and more. I will teach you all about the workings of time and just what it means to be a Time Master… _If_ you become my apprentice. My rules are simple- obey me. If I say don't touch something, I expect you to not touch it. If I say to do something, I expect you to do it. Is that clear?"

The boy's eyes were still wide, taking in the information given to him. He spent a good portion of his life in that library, just wondering about time and how it worked. Now he was getting the chance to learn not only about time, but about the strange new place he landed in. The odd ghost was nice enough so the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you accept the apprenticeship of Time Master," Ratio asked sternly, "Time is a burden to bare."

Again, the boy shook his head. Content, Ratio stood up straighter and floated a few inches off the ground. He gave a firm nod and shook hands with the boy. After the shake, however, the boy did not let go. Instead, the boy held on tight to Ratio's hand and looked up at him innocently and in a way only a naïve child could. A bit surprised, but not letting it shake him, Ratio led the boy off the floating rock they were currently on.

"Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"Charles Worth, sir."

Ratio hummed to himself,

"CW…"

"Sir?"

"Child, in this place, there are no reasons to have simple names such as Charles Worth. As an apprentice of Time, you should have a name that reflects it. From now on, your name is Clockwork. Is that understood?"

"…Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Chapter 1 was updated/replaced. Thanks for reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Third Person:**

Train. Sleep. Train some more. That was his schedule for the next year. As a new ghost, he did require sleep and Ratio was vocal about it if Clockwork ended up sleeping in- usually getting more training as punishment. Clockwork didn't mind though. He loved learning more about the Zone and the time stream. He already knew so much he didn't know before- even after a few weeks of living in the Time Master's lair. Though he did desperately wish to explore the Ghost Zone and see for himself about the things he had been reading about.

He read all about the Ghost Zone, everything he could find. He read about the rules, the government, the Observants (he had yet to see them for himself), and the powerful ghosts like his master (though he was disappointed that there were no pictures).

_The Master of Time, seconding as a Master of Wisdom, is said to be one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. The first Master of Time is named Ratio (also current Time Master). The second of line for the position of Master of Time is Clockwork (alias- birth name in records). [information updated]_

_Unlike the other Masters, he does not require a helper for his job, just an apprentice to take his spot should he end. The Master of Time, like any other ghosts, feeds. Though he feeds on knowledge, unlike the others. The more knowledge he has, the more powerful he is. With thousands of years worth of knowledge and power and the ability to not only see the past, the present, and the future, but to travel to any time and even freeze it, the Master of Time would be a deadly foe for anyone to face. Alongside the Master of Time in terms of power are the Masters of Death and Dreams. _

_The Master of Dreams is a nightmare-based ghost. He controls his 'nightmares'- ghost helpers- to help him with his duty of dream keeping and making, along with his apprentice. He feeds on dreams and nightmares. His eyes are able to see all the dreams and nightmares of others to work for his advantage. The more people asleep and the more dreams to feed on, the more powerful he becomes. Considering that the Master of Dreams is able to create dream dust to put others to sleep, his power is great. The first Master of Dreams is Nox (birth name unknown- Zone made) and next line is the apprentice, Nocturn. His appearance is said to be the most unsettling of the three Grand Masters with his eyes and tendrils. _

_The Master of Death is the embodiment of death. With the hellhounds as helpers to collect the souls of the dead, Death does an able job of keeping balance between the Zone and the Mortal World (secondary name being the Master of Balance). With four sides to equal the lessons of death, Mortem is said to be unpredictable, even to her current daughter (and apprentice) Saga. Abilities include, but not limited to, foresight to when others shall die and how, transportation, the ability to adapt to circumstances unlike other ghosts, foresight to sense other ghosts and mortals, able to see auras and finally to collect souls. With thousands of years under her experience (being as old as the Zone and older than the current Ghost King- Pariah Dark), Mortem is easily the most experienced of the Grand Masters. Her appearance is said to be the second most unsettling (after the Master of Dreams) as she has no eyes (her foresight and sight relay to her mind). [information updated]_

__All Grand Masters, however, share one thing in common- an ending afterlife. None shall perish under natural circumstances as they are the embodiments of Death, Time, and Dreams itself. However, in theory, should their apprentices rebel, they could possibly end as there can be only one true master- the most powerful one (out of mentor and apprentice) becoming the new embodiment of whichever ghost that they conquered (an example being should the apprentice of time fight the master of time and win, the past master shall perish and apprentice would become the new grand master of time). Other circumstances of death include should they perish by the hand of the King._  
><em>

He read even more about ghost cores, the habits of ghosts, and he was fascinated. He learned basic Latin- not enough that he 'knew' it but enough to start learning it fully. He continued to read and he never stopped unless it was for a necessity. Considering that his first level of training was to know about what he will be learning and knowing in the future, Clockwork gladly accepted the challenge… Until he got a bit bored of it.

Since it had been a year, he was pretty sure he was eleven by now, but he wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't really remember anything from before he came to the Ghost Zone- in a way, he just _knew_ that he didn't want to be remembered. Shaking these thoughts, he turned to his master with thoughts about his training running through his mind.

_He's tough,_ Clockwork thought to himself as he watched his master stare at the screens in the lair, _but that's okay._ It was. He understood that Ratio was being kind to him. Other ghosts didn't help him. Other ghosts could have ended him, but Ratio didn't. For that, Clockwork will forever be grateful to his new master and show it in every way he could- even if it meant following his strict orders.

"Remember Clockwork," Ratio said sternly, "We must not intervene with people personally unless it's a dire situation and the Observants insist. It is not our place to intervene with fate."

"But isn't that our job," Clockwork inquired.

Ratio shook his head,

"No, child, we take away obstacles that are in people's paths _before_ they reach that point."

Clockwork still had his head titled in curiosity. He understood, of course, but he didn't understand _why_.

"But if we are trying to help them, why don't we intervene, Master?"

Ratio sighed deeply as he looked at his apprentice with a neutral expression- he knew he would have to explain to Clockwork at some point.

"We do not help people, Clockwork. We do what we are told and what is right for the time stream, but we, by no means, do simply 'good' things and help people."

To the boy, it was a blow to his dreams. Ratio just sighed, noticing the look in the boy's eyes- he just crushed the boy's dream that their job helped people. It couldn't be helped. _It's the boy's fault,_ Ratio reasoned, _he put me on a pedestal… His own fault… then why do I feel guilty?_ He looked at the boy, whose eyes were filled with childlike wonder and sorrow. Cursing in his mind, Ratio knelt down and put a hand on Clockwork's shoulder.

"Of course that doesn't mean we can't help people along the way."

Almost instantly, Clockwork perked up and had a large grin on his face. Smiling slightly, Ratio put a hand on Clockwork's shoulder in a calming manner.

"Child, why don't you explore the Ghost Zone some more? Reading does nothing without experience. Go, explore."

Clockwork looked at his master hesitantly, but Ratio shooed him out of the tower,

"I said _go, _child. Be back soon or you will face punishment."

Clockwork turned quickly and left with a small grin on his face. Finally, he could see the place he had read about- see the ghosts he desperately wished to know.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Third Person:**

Soon after Clockwork left, Ratio found himself thinking about his apprentice. In the beginning, Ratio treated Clockwork like he treated everyone else- bluntly. He spoke about only things that mattered and he said it like it was- there were no fairytales or 'putting it gently'. He always spoke about the bigger picture. Though after a year with the boy, Ratio discovered the boy didn't always care for the bigger picture and he wished to know what the small details were. He didn't care if the clock worked if he didn't know _how_ it worked. In a way, Ratio appreciated that. It was nice to have a fresh perspective. _If only he could obey the Observants…_

Ratio even began to treat Clockwork differently. He was more gentle with the boy than he was with anyone else. As to why, Ratio suspected he knew, but he wasn't ready to accept that the boy was growing on him like a son. The fact that he cared enough to look into the boy's past after discovering Clockwork was losing it showed he cared more about the boy than he did his own personal rules.

The past of Clockwork was something that Ratio almost wished he didn't look into because now he was keeping a secret from his new apprentice and lying to him as well. _It's for his own good,_ Ratio reasoned. The past of Charles Worth was horrible, even for Ratio. It was something that had to happen, Ratio knew that, but still… Sometimes he wished the horrible things that had to happen didn't happen to people or ghosts he knew personally.

There was a stir of noise from behind him. Ratio didn't even bother to turn around, knowing who it was. He knew that Nox would visit. He was just hoping on the off chance that he wouldn't. There was no one who managed to get under his skin like the nightmarish ghost.

His visitor was one that didn't even bother to knock or even ask permission to enter. Nox just entered the tower calmly, his usual black aura surrounding him. His pure white eyes, showing no pupil, showed mild curiosity, but mostly boredom. His black hair went up in flames, dancing around his head. His torso resembled a human aside from the gray skin and pointed ears. His legs, however, were nonexistent. Instead black tendrils covered with the night sky glided across the ground as he lingered in the door way.

The Master of Dreams was someone that Ratio had a personal grudge against- a grudge that he hardly ever acted on. A grudge that was caused by Nox's behavior, his attitude, and his actions. Ratio disliked the way he was so rebellious against the Observants and sometimes even the King himself. He desperately wished that was the only reason he disliked Nox.

Though it was reasonable to have a grudge against the Nightmare King- he had his name for a reason. It was as if he was a personification of a nightmare itself with his dark humor, his more bloody side, and even his appearance. Nox easily got onto people's nerves or caused others to fear him- he enjoyed it. He enjoyed causing fear and chaos- it caused the nightmares that he loved to devour. In the Dark Ages, people referred to him as the Boogey Man.

The grudge, however, was two-sided. Nox disliked Ratio's stiff attitude and 'rules about no fun.' He loved seeing the older ghost '_ticked off'_ and annoyed. It was something that easily passed his time when he was bored or when Nocturn was off causing trouble with that little ghost girl Saga. Though if there were no rules against Grand Masters fighting against one another, Nox would have tried to kill Ratio a long time ago. At least now, their grudge wasn't large enough to stir up _too_ much trouble.

Leaning against the wall, Nox looked at Ratio curiously.

"So, I heard you finally got an apprentice, _oh powerful one,"_ he rolled his eyes.

While Ratio's voice sounded like a wise elder at times even monotonous, Nox's voice proved why he was sure a smooth talker and it had more of an echo than Ratio's voice. Ratio held back a sigh of irritation. Nox quirked an eyebrow,

"Or don't reply, honestly I don't care either way. Though I do find it surprising. Finally meet a kid whose up to your standards?"

Nox looked away, slightly bored already, with plans to create trouble going through his mind. Ratio turned to look at the ghost, his eyes narrowed slightly before he slowly relied vaguely,

"Something like that."

Nox whistled,

"Phew, I feel sorry for the kid- he has _such_ high standards to live up to… And he has to be an apprentice to someone like you. Must be absolute torture… Of course, if you wanted to torture the kid, you know my lair is always open? My nightmares could use a good feeding."

He grinned wolfishly and Ratio felt a strong urge to knock the grin off Nox's face. Instead he felt something akin to parental protectiveness as he glared,

"You will not harm my apprentice, Nox."

"Pfft of course not," Nox waved the warning off, "My nightmares are well-feed and I'm not in a bad mood… Though if I wanted to harm the kid, you or the Observants couldn't stop me."

"We could," Ratio smirked, "Easily… Though it helps I know what truly frightens the _Nightmare King."_

Normally, Nox appreciated it when someone called him by his title, but when it came from Ratio, it was always sarcastic. He growled slightly,

"Nothing scares me,_ stopwatch_."

Ratio calmly turned back to his screens, making it a point that he didn't perceive the ghost as a threat. He knew full well what the Nightmare King feared and the sooner that Nox realized what it was that he feared, the smoother things would go when it came to matters concerning all three Grand Masters. He waved Nox out of the tower,

"If you keep lying to yourself then you will only end in pain… Trust me, I know… Now _get out of my lair._"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Third Person:**

Clockwork wondered through the Zone with a small grin. He was finally _free_ to a degree. So far, however, he had yet to see a single ghost that he read about- not the other Masters that worked under the Observants, not the Ghost King, not Fright Knight, or even the Observants themselves. For that, he was a bit disappointed. Though it wasn't nearly as disappointed, he imagined, as Ratio was going to feel when he knew that Clockwork was lost… He had no idea where he was.

The Zone around him stretched for what seemed endless. Everywhere he looked was abandoned, though he occasionally saw a floating door or building that must be a lair like his master's. _Where is everyone? The possibilities that every ghost is in their lair is highly unlikely…_

Different scenarios ran through his mind. Was it some sort of ghost holiday that he missed reading about? Was there a summoning by the Ghost King that new ghosts like himself weren't allowed to attend? _No Ratio would have told me, right?_ Or was this possibly just a quiet part of the Zone? Some parts were more active than others after all.

Despite the slight unease he felt at the silence, he kept flying through the Zone until finally, he was even more lost than he was before and he was surrounded by ice and snow. _The Far Frozen,_ Clockwork realized as he pulled his cloak closer to his body.

He knew where he was, but that didn't help his situation. He wasn't sure how to get out of the Far Frozen or find his way back to his master. Shivering slightly, Clockwork treaded on- he decided not to fly as it would waste energy he needed to keep him warm. The snow flurried around through the air and he coughed slightly at the harshness of the weather causing his throat to hurt. The cold winds nipped at his skin and it was extremely sensitive to the glass on his chest. He pulled his cloak even tighter and wrapped his arms around his body as he looked around for a place to seek shelter, a place to warm up. _To my calculations, I will not last long in this storm…_

He tried to wiggle his fingers, but he couldn't. He was already losing feeling in them. Though he wasn't losing that feeling he was being watched and no matter how hard he tried to shake it off, it wouldn't go away. Someone was watching him, but who? Why?

Clockwork's treads slowed down a bit as he felt low on energy. He knew that soon he would need to rest up or risk freezing until he ended- or worse freezing in ice until someone freed him. He suspected the second one wasn't nearly as bad because Ratio could free him.

He spotted a cave out in the distance. _Just…a bit…farther…_

* * *

><p>"Saga, it's <em>freezing,<em>" Nocturn complained, "Can't we just go back or something?"

Nocturn used the jacket he was wearing to keep him warm, but even that wasn't enough. He still felt the effects of the cold- he almost wished he had an ice core just so it didn't bother him. Saga tsk'ed slightly,

"I'd thought you'd be interested to see someone freeze to death."

While Saga herself didn't want to see the ghost freeze until it ended, she knew that it was an excuse to coax Nocturn to stay. Personally, she found the little ghost interesting. He looked like he wouldn't be as uptight as Ratio and he seemed like he would make a good friend for their group.

"If I wasn't freezing myself."

Saga rolled her eyes, which were pitch white with no pupil and barely visibly under her long black bangs. She pulled her black cloak closer to her body as she looked over their hiding rock at the figure in the distance- at Clockwork. He was still shivering and desperately trying to get warmer. She felt the impulse to go over there and help him. She quickly dismissed that idea, but continued speaking,

"Besides, that's Clockwork."

"Never heard of him," Nocturn said, slightly bored.

"He's Ratio's new apprentice."

Both of them knew that Ratio wouldn't pick some random new ghost, or go through the trouble of making a ghost himself, to be his apprentice. Whomever the newbie was, he had to have at least some power or talent. Maybe he just had the potential for power like them- they were the Grand Masters' apprentices after all. Well, more or less in Saga's case as Mortem didn't necessarily need an apprentice- Saga suspected that she just wanted one and it was a convenience that she just happened to have a daughter.

Nocturn, however, wasn't nearly as impressed. He huffed and crossed his arms,

"Anyone whose an apprentice to that stiff can't be that much fun… Master Nox said so."

_And Master is always right,_ Nocturn thought stubbornly. Though he supposed every apprentice must think that their master was always right- except Saga. She thought Mortem could be wrong about some things, not all things (especially things concerning death), but the little things- like her personal opinions about other ghosts or what type of coffee tasted best with what doughnut (ghosts didn't need to eat in that sense, of course, but Mortem had informed Saga that it was a pleasure to taste the joys of a doughnut). Though Saga didn't really care for coffee or doughnuts like her master- though she and Nocturn enjoyed chocolate and candies (which annoyed Nox and Mortem for different reasons- Nox thought sweets were 'good' and therefore 'bad to have' and Mortem just disliked them stealing from her stash).

"Do you always listen to Nox," Saga asked, amused, "Because I recall him also telling us not to explore off on your own, yet here you are."

"Yeah," Nocturn snapped, "Because you _dragged me_…"

Saga continued to watch Clockwork in the distance and she saw a figure heading towards him. She turned to Nocturn,

"Well, he won't end just yet… Looks like Frostbite found him. Let's head back and we'll follow him later."

"Finally," Nocturn let out a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Third Person:**

Clockwork couldn't help but feel relief as he finally was out of the Far Frozen and back on the right track to his master's lair. Though he knew the lair would become his should his master perish- in the meantime, he slept in his own 'mini-lair' that was connected to the lair (as he was an apprentice). He felt a bit thankful that Frostbite was nicer than what was described in the books- in a way, Frostbite reminded Clockwork of a very energetic uncle. Still, he thought it was nice that Frostbite showed him the 'infi-map' even if Frostbite kept calling Clockwork 'Young Wise One.'

Still, at least now he was on the correct way to the lair, though the feeling that someone was watching him had appeared yet again. He started to wonder a bit slower and a feeling settled inside his gut. He shook his head slightly when he got a mild feeling of déjà vu. He scowled deeply, getting tired of feeling so…vulnerable. He looked around and spotted a head duck down behind a nearby floating rock. _There._

Smirking, he floated a bit faster and around a rock. Then he waited. As soon as he saw his 'stalkers' come out of his hiding place to follow, he got a good look at them. Like him, they looked like younger ghosts. The girl had really long black straight hair that covered her face, but when he looked closely he could see she had white skin with white eyes to match. Her black clothing covered every inch of her and she had a black clock on top of it. She looked maybe a year or two younger than him, making her eleven or ten. He wasn't sure if the other ghost was a boy or a girl, but it was covered with stars from head to toe with a pitch black background except for it's face which was white with red eyes (not even pupils showed). Its black tendrils curled around him slightly.

He came out of his hiding place and tried to look intimidating with his arms crossed and his chest puffed out.

"Why are you following me," Clockwork asked sternly.

The girl just giggled, causing Clockwork to deflate. The girl looked Clockwork over before bursting into laughter at him. The other ghost looked at her baffled, but didn't vocally question it.

"Sorry," she laughed, "But you look so funny! Nocturn, do you see his chest?"

Nocturn, the other ghost apparently, looked over Clockwork before cracking a small smile.

"Figures that the Master of Time's apprentice has a clock in his chest…"

"It's not funny," Clockwork whined slightly.

The girl continued to giggle, but put up her hand slightly,

"Sorry, sorry! You're right…. So you're Ratio's apprentice?"

"Yes," Clockwork said proudly, "Who are you?"

Nocturn looked like he was about to make a snarky comment, but the girl nudged him in the side roughly,

"I'm Saga, apprentice and daughter to Mortem, Death herself. This is Nocturn, apprentice to Nox, Master of Dreams."

"-Who is_ so_ more powerful than Ratio," Nocturn chimed.

Clockwork scowled,

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not," Saga chimed in, causing both of them too look at her.

She smiled innocently,

"The books say each of them are equally powered… Besides, Mortem could kick both of your masters' butts!"

"Could not," Nocturn and Clockwork protested.

"Could so," Saga stuck out her tongue, "But that's not the point. The point is…"

Saga turned to Clockwork and grinned,

"Have you visited the Observants yet? Cause they're even more funnier looking than you."

Clockwork still felt a bit insulted that she thought he was funny looking because of the clock in his chest, but he slowly nodded, confirming that he hasn't. Nocturn watched him curiously,

"Say, how did you get that scar?"

Nocturn lingered closer and pointed to the scar on his eye,

"Scars are from battles… So did you win or lose?"

"Nocturn," Saga scolded, "That's rude!"

"Like I care."`

Nocturn huffed and rolled his eyes. Clockwork glared slightly. Though he figured if he saw someone with a scar, he would say the same thing only for Ratio to scold him. Saga continued to scold Nocturn before Clockwork intervened,

"I don't remember."

"How could you not remember," Nocturn asked skeptically, "I bet you just lost the battle and don't want to say so."

Clockwork's anger flared and he took a few deep calming breaths. Ratio had told him that anger was a bad emotion- if you get angry, you get sloppy. That could be dangerous. Clockwork finally just smirked,

"I suppose you would know a few things about losing battles."

"Are you suggesting I can't fight," Nocturn growled.

"Take what you will from what I said," Clockwork said with a shrug calmly.

Nocturn looked ready to charge- since he still couldn't make his own dream dust (and he used up the dust his master gave him for the day), he would have to settle it himself. Saga quickly stepped in between Nocturn and Clockwork to keep a fight from breaking out. However, she was surprised when Nocturn just stopped and laughed._ He has guts! Nox always said people like that make thing interesting!_ Both Clockwork and Saga looked at him confused.

"You're alright," Nocturn finally said, "For the stiff's apprentice."

Saga let out a sigh of relief and pulled Nocturn away with her as she started to leave,

"It was nice meeting you! See you again soon! Hopefully!"

Clockwork smiled slightly and he briefly wondered if he just made new friends.

* * *

><p>Clockwork was almost to the lair. He could see it off in the distance and he couldn't help but smile in relief. He may have gotten lost, but today was a good day. He made new friends after all.<p>

"You look pretty happy kid… Enjoy it now cause happiness never lasts long when nightmares lurk nearby…"

Clockwork tensed slightly and the voice nearly sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around slowly to face a ghost that reminded him most of Nocturn, but he had the same eyes of Saga. He wondered briefly if Saga was related to the ghost before him or if it was just a coincidence. _He looks like Nocturn so he must be Nox- the Dream Master… Interesting… _ Clockwork backed a bit from the Dream Master, intimated by his appearance. The Dream Master gave a malicious grin and looked Clockwork over slowly.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Nox mocked the ticking of Clockwork's clock inside his chest, "Interesting little trinket… Understandable that the _oh so wonderful_ Ratio would take an interest in you, small one…"

Clockwork continued to back away slowly. Nox loomed over him, towering well above his head, a large _Chesire_ grin revealed small fangs. Clockwork felt uneasy with the Dream Master so close.

"Oh how easy it would be to end you," Nox warned, "But I have better things to do with my time without having to deal with a scolding from the Observants and Ratio if I do hurt you… So go… _Before I change my mind…"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Third Person:**

Saga was giddy as she entered the lair of her master- her own lair being connected to it. The lair of the Master of Death and Balance was quite spectacular in its own way. A large cave-like lair with dark looming all around it. Two skeletal statues with large scythes stood at the entrance, ready to attack should there be any intruder. Barking could be heard from deep within the cave- the barking of the hellhounds. Saga's own 'mini-lair' stood as a separate small cave attached to Mortem's lair.

Saga smiled to herself as she reached the entrance. The two guards bowed their heads and the cave allowed her access. Not at all being concerned by the skeletons handing from chains on the walls of the hall, she walked by to the 'main room' where she knew she would be able to find her mother and master. The main room was dark, like the hall it had skeletal head and bones everywhere. A large gravestone stood as the head of a throne against one of the walls. A large fireplace stood at another wall with chairs and couches. If she took one of the halls, she would be able to find the room where the hellhounds were, her lair/bedroom, her mother's room, the graveyard, or the achieves/library. Unlike the rest of the cave, her mother wasn't entirely black.

Her mother stood in front of the fireplace, a black sash across her eyes and her black hair messy was slightly tangled. Unlike Saga, she didn't wear black, but instead a very deep blue cloak over a slightly lighter blue dress. A scythe laid against one of the walls- her mother's weapon.

"Mom," Saga said gently.

She wasn't sure what personality her mother was. Sometimes she was 'normal'. Other times, not so much. Her mother said that she would explain when Saga got older, so Saga didn't question it. She just knew that her mother had different mood swings, not knowing the meaning behind it. Thankfully, when her mother turned to face her, she had a doughnut in one hand and the other held a mug that read _'To the well organized mind, Death is but the next great adventure'_ which meant she was in a good mood. She smiled widely at Saga,

"Hey chickie! Take a seat," Mortem said cheerfully.

Unlike Ratio's slightly rugged voice or Nox's smooth voice, Mortem's voice was normal for the most part. It was a bit high pitch with a small echo and sounded like it came from an over preppy cheerleader - at least, that was what it sounded like when Mortem was in this type of mood. In any of her other moods, her voice sounded very different (the most terrifying being when she was angry and the most spine-tingly voice was when she was sad). Mortem took her seat at the throne and Saga took a seat at one of the couches.

"You wouldn't believe how busy the boys were," Mortem explained as she dipped her doughnut in her coffee, "Which means I had a pretty busy day."

'_The boys'_ was Mortem's nickname for her hellhounds. Saga nodded, but didn't comment. Mortem took a bite out of her doughnut,

"So how was your day today so far? And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you brush my hair later today…"

Mortem may be dangerous and absolutely terrifying (in the right mood), but due to her having no eyes, it was hard for her to do some tasks such as brushing hair (her achieves were in braille so she could at least read). Of course her foresight let her see few things and she could sense other ghosts, but she couldn't actually get a picture of them in her mind.

"Okay Momma," Saga said nodding, "And I had a great day! Nocturn and I saw Clockwork! He's-"

"-Ratio's new apprentice," Mortem finished, "Yeah, I heard about him from the Observants. Is he okay? Not as stiff as Ratio I hope. Honestly, you'd think after years of dealing with me and Nox, Ratio would have loosened up a _bit_."

"He's alright Momma," Saga giggled, "Just a bit funny looking."

"Not much of a problem in my case," Mortem pointed out, gesturing towards her eyes, "But as long as he treated you well then I don't _see_ the problem…"

Saga made a point to laugh at all her mom's jokes, even the not-as-funny ones, to make her mother happy. She let out a bellowing laugh. Mortem soon laughed as well, which caused Saga to stop. Mortem's laugh was a bit eerie in itself- echoing all around with the faint sound of someone screaming. It was a laugh one would expect from Death. As soon as the laughter calmed down, Mortem turned to Saga,

"Want a doughnut?"

* * *

><p>"Where were you," Nox demanded with his arms crossed as soon as Nocturn entered the lair.<p>

The lair of the Master of Dreams resembled something from a bad nightmare- encased in black and Nox's nightmares flew all around it making it difficult to see. No one dared to venture there unless they were very brace or very stupid. Nox had given Nocturn specific instructions to not leave the lair and unluckily for Nocturn, Nox had arrived back before Nocturn. Nocturn put his hands behind his back and nervously rocked back and forth,

"Out."

"Out where," Nox asked sternly, narrowing his eyes, "… You were out with Saga again, weren't you? You didn't happen to come across that Clockwork did you?"

Nocturn slowly nodded. Nox's hate for Saga was something Nocturn would never understand and he never asked- he knew better than to ask. He just knew that Saga wasn't sure why Nox hated her either, or why he hated Mortem and the Time Master. Perhaps Nox was just as a hateful person in general, though his hate towards Mortem and Saga seemed personal. Hopefully, one day he would understand, but for now, he was forced to just obey his master and take any punishment that he deemed fit to give.

"…In the pit," Nox finally demanded, "For one hour. Do not disobey me again or I will make it a day. You do not socialize with the weaker apprentices. You are strong. Saga and Clockwork will only be bad influences on you. _Now go before I add onto the time_."

Nocturn's eyes widened. The pit was a place where no ghost wanted to go. Most would be driven insane by the pit should they be in there for more than a day. It was a place you lived out all your fears, your nightmares. As a nightmare ghost, Nocturn was more tolerate to the Pit, but he wasn't immune like his master.

"But-"

"-Two hours, do you want to make it three?"

Nox grinned maliciously, showing his fangs. Nocturn hung his head low and started to slowly descend down the staircase nearby towards the Pit, knowing that he was just about to undergo several of his worst fears _again_. He briefly wondered if the other Masters treated their apprentices like that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Third Person:**

Despite the warnings from their masters, the apprentices still became friends. Though Nocturn was reluctant to let Clockwork join the little 'group,' he eventually warned up the second he learned that Clockwork apparently liked small pranks, unlike his master who had yet to learn how to take a joke (like the Observants). Saga obviously adored the little Time Apprentice, constantly pestering him when he was supposed to be training- thankfully, Ratio was more understanding with Saga and Mortem than he was with Nocturn and Nox.

The eleven-year-olds all sat around on a floating rock, practicing their abilities and just talking. It was something they did often when they weren't bothering the Observants or another ghost. Clockwork sat criss-crossed and concentrated, attempting to meditate as a way to improve his powers. It was hard to, however, since Saga kept poking him, asking him about what he was doing. Nocturn laid down on the ground, resting his head on a rock, humming as an attempt to get rid of the sickening silence.

"That's it," Nocturn said, "No one is talking, no one is even practicing- don't look at me like Clocky, all your doing is _meditating._"

"Which strengths the mind," Clockwork chimed as he stood up, pushing Saga off of him.

Nocturn simply rolled his eyes,

"But we need something to _do_ and if you dare say that we could all meditate, I swear I will haunt your nightmares."

Clockwork shut his mouth and Saga giggled to herself.

"You know," Saga mused, "We could always visit Mortem. I mean, she loves visitors and I've told her a lot about you guys so she's eager to meet you."

Both Clockwork and Nocturn looked at her a bit shocked that Saga not only talked about them, but that Death herself wanted to meet them. That could be either a flattered good thing, or a very terrible thing if Death wants to meet you. Nocturn shared a look with Clockwork and the two shrugged in union with a '_okay.'_ Saga cheered and grabbed their wrists before dragging them off to the lair of Death.

The two guards at the cave were protective, taking their scythes they blocked the entry way.

"_Be weary those who dare to face Death,"_ the statues warned, their voices echoing.

Clockwork and Nocturn shared an uneasy glance, a small bubble of fear bubbling inside of them. Saga was the only one who wasn't affected as she looked up at the tall, intimidating statues.

"Chocolate glaze," Saga said firmly to the statues.

There was a moment of silence at first before the statues lowered their stances, allowing them to pass through. Saga skipped into the cave, blissfully unaware of how confused Nocturn and Clockwork were. Nocturn, however, quickly got distracted by the skeletons on the walls and the bones. He admired the décor for a moment before realizing that he was behind the others. Quickly catching up, he wondered if Nox and Mortem had the same designing ideas. The silence around him, however, grew to his annoyance.

Clockwork finally spoke up,

"Chocolate glaze?"

"Mortem's favorite doughnut, it's the password," Saga said casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say that Death's favorite doughnut was chocolate glaze.

Nocturn turned to Clockwork with a shrug,

"I've learned it's best not to question it."

Clockwork slowly nodded, taking in the information. He made a mental note that the password was Mortem's favorite doughnut- Chocolate glaze- for future use in case he ever needed to get in. If Saga and Nocturn continued to be his friends and if Mortem proved to not hate him, the password may be used often. He looked around at the dark details in the room and he let out a small shiver- Mortem's lair could easily beat the others in terms of spookiness, though he never saw Nox's lair so he wasn't too firm about the statement.

It didn't take long before they noticed the dark figure on the skeletal throne. Clockwork noticed that the books did not do her justice- yes, she did have the sash across her eyes like the books said, and like Saga, she had black hair (a bit messy) and white skin. She was covered by a dark blue cloak and clothing. The books could not have described, however, the way that her mere presence felt so intimidating even if she didn't necessarily look intimidating at the moment- especially with the doughnut and mug in her hands. Her aura gave off death and respect. Even Nocturn bit back a snarky comment for fear of getting her angry.

"Ah chiky," Mortem greeted cheerfully, "You're back!"

Clockwork noted that Saga must have gotten her cheerful attitude from Mortem. Mortem turned towards Clockwork and Nocturn,

"I suppose you must be Nocturn and Clockwork? There's not many people that my girl would be bring back here, ya know. I would like to see it's nice to see you, _but…"_

Clockwork didn't even crack a smile at the pathetic joke, but Nocturn did. Saga full-out bellowed laughter and Mortem looked proud that she made _someone_ laugh out of the group.

"So, I take it you're not here for the doughnuts, so what's up?"

Mortem slumped down in her throne lazily as she continued to munch on her meal. Nocturn licked his lips at the sight of the sweets and Mortem cracked a smile,

"I heard someone licking their lips… If you want one, there's a box on the table by the fireplace, I think…"

Nocturn hurried off to go satisfy his sweet tooth and Clockwork hesitantly joined him. Saga, however, stayed standing in front of her master.

"We got bored," Saga explained, "And I thought I could show them the hellhounds…"

"Ah," Mortem nodded, "The boys are out right now, doing their work. Maybe you could visit Frostbite… Or, all of you are rather young and I know you and Nocturn explore a lot, but have you seen Pariah's Keep yet? If you do, make sure to stay a good distance away."

Saga's eyes lit up- she was just given permission to basically go see the King! She hurried off and grabbed Clockwork and Nocturn by the arms to drag them away. Both of them still had a doughnut in their mouth and another one in their free hand that they struggled to keep a good hold of because of her strong grip.

* * *

><p>"So, that's Pariah's Keep, huh," Nocturn mused to himself, "I thought it would be…bigger."<p>

The small group of children gathered a good distance away from the Keep, but they were close enough to see the most trusted guard- Fright Knight- walking around just outside the Keep. Many ghosts were around the King's lair. Nocturn and Saga supposed that they were just happy and wanted to see the King. Clockwork, however, was the one to notice the details- they weren't happy at all. It almost looked like a riot was breaking out- it would explain why Fright Knight was there to keep things under control. He frowned slightly, _are they not happy with Pariah?_

"Nocturn, Clockwork, look!"

Saga nudged the boys roughly and pointed up towards the top of the Keep where the doors were opening. A large ghost stepped through and as soon as the shadows were gone, it revealed it to be Pariah Dark himself. His flaming crown stood on his head and he walked out proudly and arrogantly. Nocturn and Saga looked at him in awe, not believing that they were getting to see the King himself. Clockwork, however, had a feeling inside his gut. He turned towards his friends,

"Perhaps we should get back," Clockwork suggested, nudging his friends away from the Keep.

"What, why," Nocturn demanded, "This is a sight to see!"

"We have plenty of other chances to see the King," Clockwork explained, "But there's not very many chances to…"

He stopped for a moment while Nocturn and Saga looked at him, waiting impatiently. He spotted the Observants and their court out in the distance._ Forgive me, master,_ Clockwork thought desperately.

"Prank the Observants," he finished lamely.

Nocturn and Saga brightened up and practically raced over to the court, Clockwork dragged on behind them cautiously. He looked over his shoulder briefly to see Pariah order Fright Knight to get rid of the ghosts. He winced as the screams reached his ears and he closed his eyes tightly. _There had to be a logical explanation,_ he reasoned. He rushed ahead to catch up with his friends, who were so far away they didn't even hear the screams.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Third Person:**

By the time he was twelve years old, Ratio was fed up with his pranks, his attitude, and his disrespect. Clockwork listened, bored, as Ratio blabbered on about everything he was doing wrong and how to correct it.

"…Playing childish pranks on the Observants is not to be tolerated."

_Why? It's not like they do anything,_ Clockwork thought irritated. The large fishbowl-headed ghosts were easily his least favorite ghosts and therefore the target for many pranks that he does himself or with the help of Nocturn and Saga. He was an apprentice to the Master of Time- they could tell him what to do, but when he acted out they never did anything because they knew the Time Master was more powerful than them and feared his wrath if they did do something to the apprentice. Of course they never admitted it- they were too arrogant and liked to act like they were the ones in control of everything.

Of course Clockwork also kept from pointing out that he was a child, so childish pranks should have been expected.

"…You are an apprentice to time itself," Ratio continued sternly, "You are not like other children and you are to act like an apprentice to time, do you understand?"

Clockwork shook his head. He understood, but that didn't mean that he was going to obey. Ratio sighed deeply, wondering just where he went wrong in the short course of a few years with the boy. He even briefly considered going to Mortem for tips about child care and how to deal with a problem such as a rebellious child.

"And no more lingering with the apprentice of Nox," Ratio demanded, "He will bring you nothing but trouble, Clockwork. He is a bad influence that needs to be taken out of your life. Am I making myself clear, Clockwork?"

Clockwork slowly nodded, a bit of rage bubbling inside of him. _Just because you have a grudge against the Dream Master doesn't mean you can tell me to not hang out with Ncoturn… He's not that bad…_ Nocturn was a bit odd, of course. He had a darker sense of humor at times, but Clockwork didn't think he was bad like his master. Clockwork huffed slightly and Ratio narrowed his eyes. Since Ratio made it a point to not look into his own future or the future of his apprentice, he had no idea whether the child was going to truly be obedient… _We shall see. _

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," Clockwork said frustrated.<p>

His friend watched as he continued to pace up and down the floating rock, his spectral tail replacing his legs. He muttered angrily to himself causing Saga and Nocturn to share a look of concern. Clockwork hardly got angry at Ratio- he admired his master as much as they admired their own masters, but Clockwork was more open about his admiration. He always said that there was no way for Ratio to be wrong.

"I get it," Nocturn chimed in, "Nox disagrees with me hanging out with you as well- and Saga for that matter… Says you're too much of a good influence and might turn me _goody_."

"Oh that's silly," Saga laughed, "I doubt anything can turn you good!"

"That' what I said! But he insists… His punishments aren't necessarily very pleasant."

Clockwork stopped pacing. It never crossed his mind that he wasn't the only to deal with an unhappy master, but at least Ratio didn't do anything more than a slap to the face should he do something wrong. _The Nightmare King,_ Clockwork thought, _would do more than a slap to the face._ Knowing there was nothing either of them could do, Saga and Clockwork gave Nocturn a sympathetic look , causing him to shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Stop looking at me like that," he whined.

"Well," Saga finally said, "If it means anything, Mama doesn't seem to mind me hanging out with you guys."

_Mama… _The word echoed in his mind and he grabbed his head in pain. _Mama, mama, mama_ voices echoed. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he didn't see his friends, he saw a woman setting him down on the filthy street. Her face was one of scorn and as he cried out, she ignored him. He blinked and this time, the memory was gone.

Nocturn and Saga shared a worried look as Clockwork screamed out in pain- his headache getting unbearable. Saga grabbed his arm, but he didn't notice. Another vision hit him.

_Mortem stood inside the lair of the Dream Master. A small baby bump was visible on her stomach. The sash was gone from her eyes, which made her seem a bit young. Her vivid yellow eyes showed concern and worry as Nox looked at her with concern and anger. _

_"I'm her father," he shouted, "Why the hell can't I see her when she's born?!"_

_Shadows dwelled all around them threateningly. Nox's nightmares swarmed around in the shadows, ready to attack on their master's command. Mortem stood her ground firmly with one hand placed over her stomach._

_"Because of your temper," Mortem hissed, "It will be the end of you, dear Nox. And you already took one child away from me. He doesn't even know I'm his mother!"_

_"BUT I AM HER FATHER," Nox screeched, "I DESERVE TO SEE HER! IF I CANNOT THEN YOU SHALL NOT EITHER!"_

_Before Mortem could react, Nox lashed out. He knew full well that while he couldn't kill her, the injury would last forever. In a fit of absolute rage, Nox's nails grew longer to form claws and he slashed at her eyes. With her concern for her daughter's life being greater than her own, Mortem took the hit as she covered her stomach. She screamed loudly. It only took one second for Nox to realize what he did and stop, but it was enough. The ectoplasmic blood covered her face and his hands. Her eyes were no nonexistent. Nox looked at her horrified and looked down at his own hands… He reached out towards her, but as if she was able to sense it, she backed away. Death was able to adapt, with the loss of sight she was no overwhelmed with the ability to sense every ghost nearby and fear was consuming her._

_"Dear… I- I'm sorry… Please… Please… I want to make things better, please…"_

The vision disappeared and Clockwork slowly came back to reality to hear his friends calling out his name.

"-ork! Clockwork!"

Saga was shaking him rapidly and he felt sick, though it wasn't from the shaking. Nocturn placed a hand on Clockwork's shoulder and attempted to steady his disorientated friend. Clockwork was near hysterics as the ticking in his chest got faster. He was shaking badly and tears were threatening to spill from the overwhelming empathy he felt during the vision.

"What happened," Saga asked concerned.

"…I don't know…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Third Person:**

Ratio entered the lair of Mortem cautiously, his eyes alert. The last time he had been there was a memory he would rather not remember. While he favored Mortem over Nox and was good terms with her, it was still odd that she insisted for him to come over for tea and doughnuts (or scones in his case). She absolutely refused for him to not show up and when Death demanded something of you, the smart choice was to obey her. Though he didn't come because he was scared of her, of course not, he came because he was curious as to what she was planning (he made it a point to not look into his own future).

As soon as he entered the dining area, his eyes narrowed. Nox sat at the table calmly with what looked like hot chocolate in a mug that said _World's Okayest Mom_ on it. The number of 'childish' mugs Mortem possessed never ceased to amaze Ratio, though he knew full well that most of the cabinets were full of them.

Nox was amazed that Mortem invited him over. He never thought she would like to see him again after what happened twelve years ago, but there he was sitting in the dining room with hot chocolate- something he missed dearly since he thought she always made the best. _Just don't screw it up,_ he repeated in his head as he glanced up to see Ratio glaring at him. _If I fight him, she won't invite me here again,_ Nox thought irritated. Mortem entered the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Glad to see you made it, take a seat! And for future reference, I will not tolerate any fighting inside the lair after last time."

Both the Grand Masters winced slightly as her dark aura became visible for a moment, sending a small wave of absolute rage at them for the briefest second before she contained her aura. Ratio reluctantly took a seat across from Nox, keeping an eye on him.

"I don't see the point of this, Mortem," Ratio said bluntly, "We all have better thing to do than-"

The slamming of a mug on the table interrupted him.

"-Than to spend some time together for once," Mortem scowled, "We are the Grand Masters. United we are powerful. It is time we show it."

Mortem's annoyance showed briefly before she smiled brightly again and passed the mug to him. He was briefly suspicious of the mug since it was plain white with no silly sayings or pictures on it. He hesitantly took a sip and briefly appreciated the fact that it was honey tea as he continued to stare at Nox- who was glaring at him as well. Mortem laughed loudly,

"Stop being asses, you two!"

"I thought you didn't curse," Nox said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Only when little ones are nearby, no little ones are here- unless I count the two adults that are acting like children."

Nox nodded slightly, too busy day-dreaming about the other things he missed about Mortem to acknowledge the insult. As soon as it became clear that Nox wasn't going to attack anyone, Ratio relaxed slightly. In a way, it reminded him of old times- when they were all semi-friendly before Nox broke them all apart with his aggressive outburst at Mortem. Though he hated to admit that it was almost _pleasant_ to be in Nox's company without him being aggressive or insulting.

"Why the call," Ratio asked, "There had to be a reason you decided to get us all together… Something I take wasn't easy for you."

"Pfft… It was easy enough," Mortem waved it off, "I called all of you here to talk about the kids, of course!"

Nox choked on his drink slightly,

"Y-You mean o-our-"

"-No," Mortem said sharply, her dark aura returning briefly before she regained her cheerful attitude, "I mean the apprentices! I think it's rather nice how they are spending time together! Makes me think that we would have been like that as kids!"

Mortem laughed again as she took her seat, taking a large sip of her signature _Death is but the next great adventure _mug and grabbing a doughnut from the plate on the table. Ratio and Nox both nearly stood up in protest.

"They're what?!"

Mortem was sure she would have laughed at their expressions if she could have seen them. Instead, she just continued to dunk her doughnut in her coffee calmly.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p', "I mean, honestly, you can tell them to stay apart from each other all you want, but it's not going to do much… Anyone can _see_ that they are practically destined to be friends- at least for now since unlike _someone _I cannot see the future."

Ratio knew that if she did have eyes, she would be glaring at him- though Nox was still glaring at him as well. He calmly set down the mug,

"You know full well I do not look into the future of those I personally know- most specifically, all of you, myself, and our apprentices."

Nox started to grumble to himself, something about how the '_damn clock can't even help when it's needed.'_ Mortem's smiled stayed on her face,

"Anyway, I did invite you here to tell all of you to leave the kids alone."

"They're our apprentices," Ratio and Nox protested.

"And he's my son," Nox growled, "I have every damn right to meddle in his life…"

"_Our,_" Mortem corrected.

The two continued to glare at each other. Mortem's dark aura was released and circled the room, covering everyone in darkness. Nox's own haunting aura seeped through and created a tension, fearful sensation in the room. Ratio sighed deeply, _this is why Grand Masters and therefore apprentices should not converse on friendly terms… When one falls for another, it creates disaster… _A small light bulb went off in his head and he started to scheme- if Clockwork stayed friends with the apprentices then he could learn for himself why it was a bad idea and to obey his master.

"Careful Nox," Mortem growled, her voice changing from that of a preppy cheerleader to that of a killer, "_Death shows no mercy…"_

The barks and howls of the hellhounds alerted Ratio that the dogs were getting closer- eager to attack. Nox didn't back down and instead continued to glare and clench his fists in anger. Desperately, he tried to think of anything he could use as a distraction to get rid of his anger.

"Very well," Ratio said calmly as he continued to drink the tea, "Clockwork can continue to see Saga and Nocturn."

Nox's head whipped towards the Time Master with an expression of disbelief, his aura slowly disappearing through the room. Mortem's attitude switched as well and she smiled

brightly. The barks faded, signaling that they were going back to their dwelling since the fight was clearly over. Nox glared at the Time Master for a minute before finally, he let out a frustrated sigh. If he wasn't so desperate to try to get on Mortem's good side once again, he would have considered fighting the Time Master head-on.

"FINE," Nox shouted out, slamming his fist on the table.

His eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was tense.

"I am glad you both see it my way," Mortem said happily, "The children will have such a good time together, I'm sure…"

"But," Nox said, "Don't think this means I am going to play nice with him."

"Never expected you to," Mortem shrugged.

Ratio felt a small sense of power hit him and with a smile, he stood up from the table.

"If you will excuse me, Clockwork is ready for the next step of his training."

"Oh joy," Nox muttered sarcastically with an eye roll, causing Mortem to nudge him with her elbow.

Ratio quickly finished his tea and set it down before he left. He got a glimpse at what the mug said inside at the bottom- _you've been poisoned. _With a sigh, he left, knowing that there had to have been something on the mug- Mortem did treasure her 'odd, childish' mugs.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Third Person:**

"What was the vision about," Ratio finally asked.

He had finished explaining the new training process and what it all meant. Clockwork learned that him having that vision was just another new ability- he was growing stronger. The vision were the result of him being able to see the time stream. He explained that until he control, more than likely the visions would be caused by a trigger word, feeling, or event- though it may not always be the case. He went on to farther explain the meditation required and reading that Clockwork must do as well as practice.

Clockwork looked at his master with caution… He knew he should tell his master about it. It would only be fair and perhaps Ratio could even explain it. Though something about telling Ratio seemed off with Clockwork. If he told Ratio about it, would he get mad? Would it be aimed at Clockwork or Nox? Possibly even Mortem? Would it just fuel the hatred Ratio had towards Nox? Would it be enough to push Ratio to engage in a fight towards the other Grand Master, threatening his position of a Time Master?

He looked down slightly.

"Clockwork," Ratio repeated sternly, "Your vision."

His vision showed a few things- Ratio never said that Clockwork had to tell _all _of the vision.

"I saw my past," Clockwork whispered, "I think…. I saw a woman… Mama…She… She left me on the streets…"

Ratio's stern expressions faded away as sympathy shone in his eyes. He sighed deeply.

"Very well then… Get to training- think about the vision and how to channel it again. It requires focus and discipline, areas I know you need to expand on…"

"Especially since you keep focusing your time with Nocturn and annoying the Observants," Ratio grumbled.

* * *

><p>It was a week after he had the vision and of training to control the new power, that Clockwork was finally able to get to Mortem's lair in order to talk about the vision he saw with her. The vision still plagued his mind since he wasn't able to make much sense of it. It was obvious that Saga was apparently Nox's daughter as well as Mortem's, which meant that two had a relationship at some point- as for the other child mentioned in it, the only person Clockwork could think of was Nocturn (who wouldn't know that Mortem was his mother if Nocturn was the other child mentioned). It was a bit confusing to him, because he wasn't quite sure what it all meant. Obviously, Nox had been the cause of the breakup between the two Grand Masters, but where did his master fit in with all of it? If his master even knew about it happening? That was a silly question. Of course Ratio knew about it happening, the real question was- did his master do anything about it?<p>

In a way, he was almost scared to bring it up with Mortem- it obviously would be a bad memory for her. However, he was an apprentice of time as such, he wished to know _everything_. Of course, Ratio would most likely disapprove of him prying into the Death Master's personal life.

"Chocolate glaze," Clockwork said firmly to the statues, who then let him inside.

He ignored the eerie skeletons this time, but he wasn't able to ignore the uneasy feeling in the lair. Something was off. It felt… heavy, saddened… He felt an overwhelming emotion of sadness in the lair and as he ventured into the main room, he saw Mortem in her throne, sulking. The aura of sadness came off her in waves and her face showed sorrow, even if her eyes were covered (and gone for that matter).

"Ah the apprentice of time," Mortem greeted softly, "Would you be so kind- tell an old soul what you want?"

Clockwork approached cautiously, realizing that she was in one of her different personalities. It was pretty obvious that this personality was a sad one and apparently talked something akin to rhyme (not necessarily rhyme, but close to it). Though the tone of her voice was eerie- not necessarily scary, but spine-tingling. It wasn't her normal high pitch voice, instead it resembled a very sorrowful voice that carried the weight of the world. _Perhaps I can come again another time…_

"Master Death," Clockwork greeted formally with a small bow, "… I…"

He hesitated. Did he really wish to pry into her social life? Would it be worth the punishment he was sure to receive from Ratio should he pry?

"…I'm looking for Saga, have you seen her," Clockwork finished.

One day he would learn what happened to Mortem- today just wasn't that day. Mortem let out a small sigh,

"In her lair, she was, go and create some buzz…"

As Clockwork left, he could hear Mortem muttering to herself,

"…Sad thing indeed to have no eyes, no tears to cry…"

Clockwork shook his head and chose not to comment. Instead, he ventured down the other hall to where he figured he could find the entrance to Saga's own 'mini-lair.' Though the hall was just as spooky as the front hall, if not more so because of the faint screams he could hear from the other end of one of the side halls and the growling he kept hearing. Trying to stay brave, he still continued down the hall until he reached a door that had a sparkling pink sign on it that read _Saga's Lair_ in curly black writing. Raising an eyebrow, he knocked on the door.

"Mama," Saga's voice called out confused.

"No," Clockwork answered.

The door swung open and Saga pulled Clockwork into her lair with a large smile. He barely had time to catch his balance before Saga was talking,

"Hey Clocky! Whatcha doing here? Do you need something? Nocturn never visits unless he needs something. Something about my lair being too girly and Mortem being too scary- which I think is weird cause Nocturn's master is Nox and he's pretty creepy."

Clockwork looked around at the new setting. The lair didn't look like the lair of a death-obsessed ghost, or at least the apprentice of one such ghost. It was vivid pink. Everywhere he looked, there was pink- the bed was pink, the chest was pink, the walls were pink. At least the floor was dark gray stone and there was some black details on the walls, otherwise Clockwork feared that the pink would have blinded him. Saga turned a bit sheepish as his reaction,

"Yeah… Nocturn had that same face when he first saw my lair too… I don't get what's so surprising about me liking pink. I like pink and black!"

Saga huffed slightly and Clockwork shook the shock out of his system.

"It's okay," he finally said, "I was wondering… Would you like to go visit Frostbite with me?"

Saga smiled,

"Sure!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 12:**

**Third Person:**

At the age of fifteen and being an apprentice to time, Clockwork liked to act as if he knew everything (most of the time, he was right). Saga wasn't sure if it was just Clockwork's own personality, or if he was (to some degree) mimicking Ratio without noticing it. Nocturn didn't care, all he knew was that Clockwork was being 'an annoying shit' (his exact words). Thankfully, Clockwork made up for it by being clever and therefore not getting them caught when they played pranks on the poor ghosts of the Zone- their victims included, but weren't limited to, the Observants, Ratio, Mortem, Frostbite, and Pandora.

Still, with his powers now almost under control (and more powers to come in the future), Clockwork was undoubtedly powerful. If not for the fact that he was a 'good, but rebellious young teen', then he could have easily been a scourge of the Zone- which would most likely catch King Pariah's attention and depending on his mood that day should it have happened, Clockwork would either be a hindrance to the King or an amusement. Thankfully, Nocturn managed to create enough mischief for all three of them and someone had to clean up his messes.

Clockwork criss-crossed legs as he sat down in his own mini-lair. Eyes closed, he focused his abilities, letting the power flow through his veins. He concentrated on the moment he wanted to see. While his master refused to look into the lives of those he personally knew, Clockwork _had_ to know the truth about the vision that had been haunting him for the past years. Unluckily, the vision of the past that came to him wasn't the one he was necessarily looking for- though it gave insight to his master and Nox.

_"What you did was stupid, idiotic, and impulsive," Ratio scolded._

_The two stood inside what looked like the lair of the Nightmare King. Nox scowled as he snapped at the Time Master,_

_"Don't you think I know that?! I love her, Ratio! She was already on edge since I took Nocturn away, but tell me what is so wrong about me wanting to see my future daughter? My little Saga? I was the one to even choose her name!"_

_Ratio's last nerve finally snapped as he suddenly growled and held his staff against Nox's neck. _

_"You are an impulsive, horrific monster. She will not forgive you- I should know… It will be wise for you to just not push on the subject and leave her alone!"_

_"Leave her alone," Nox growled as he pushed the Time Master away, "How can I do that!? You are my friend, Ratio! You should know that I fear disappointing her! I fear that one day, she will not love me and now, she may never love me again. It's a worst fear come true, my friend… Please… Help me… You said you will be there for me."_

_Ratio turned away coldly. _

_"It was foolish to think the Grand Masters could ever be friends and you were foolish to get involved with Death… You are on your own, Nox."_

_Ratio started to walk away, ignoring the curses and screams from the Nightmare King. _

_"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS," Nox screeched, "YOU TRAITOR!"_

Clockwork's eyes snapped open with shock. A small tremble of understanding and fear went through him. _They say everyone has a reason for how they act,_ Clockwork thought, _I guess that's what started the feud between them…_ He shook his head and stood up. In his core, he knew that he never should have looked into past like that- not their past. Still, if he was going to be Time Master, he needed to know _everything_… Even the parts his master may not want him to know.

He looked out the window of his lair. Nocturn should still be training, so he couldn't go pranking with the nightmare ghost… So that left one opition. Clockwork smiled to himself. It was time to pay Death a visit- and possibly see if he can steal her apprentice away for a moment.

* * *

><p>Frostbite smiled as he saw the two younger ghosts making their way to his village. Both were bundled up warm with their cloaks lined with fur, knowing better than to come down without layering their clothing. He continued to smile. He still remembered when he met them not that long ago- the young children that soon filled his village up with the childish laughter it was once vacant of. They brought <em>'life<em>' to the village. He noticed how over the years, both have changed- not too much, but enough. Clockwork was finally looking mature, and much more like Ratio. Saga, however, looked the most different- her body now more mature and her hair being cut to her shoulders. Her white eyes were now visible with her bangs pulled back by a pink skull clip (which matched the pink cloak she was wearing).

Saga was the first to reach the ghost yeti with a large smile on her face, laughing. Clockwork was slow to catch up, he looked at her amused,

"You couldn't have waited for me?"

"Nah, what would the fun in that be," she waved him off, "It's funny to see you yell to slow down."

Clockwork shook his head amused. Saga just smiled cheekily at him. Frostbite smiled largely, sensing a bit of romance between the two.

"Ah! Young Wise One and Young Death! How wonderful it is to see you both again! Tell me, where is the Young Nightmare?"

"Training," Clockwork replied, "it's just us this time…"

"'This time,'" Saga scoffed, "We come here by ourselves all the time, idiot. Especially since Nox upped Nocturn's training…"

She gave Clockwork a sly side-ways look from the corner of her eyes,

"…Not that I mind coming alone with you."

Clockwork blushed slightly, his skin turning a bit of a darker shade of blue than normal. Saga giggled at his face, though she was blushing slightly herself. _Ah young love,_ Frostbite thought wistfully.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Third Person:**

"You should occupy yourself with work and training," Ratio demanded hotly, "Not thinking about some idiotic female!"

Clockwork, the hormonal and 'in love' sixteen year old ghost, stood his ground. Like his master, his patience growing thin as his temper grew. He stood tall and continued to glare at Ratio,

"She is not some idiotic female," Clockwork growled, "Saga is… She is not just some ghost to which you can judge without personally knowing."

"Just some ghost," Ratio roared, "She is Death's apprentice, boy! A relationship between apprentices will never work! Just as relationships between Grand Masters never do! This will only end in misery!"

"If it does, I will find out for myself," Clockwork reasoned before storming out of the lair and heading off.

Ratio growled to himself with a frustrated stomp. How did his apprentice become so bull-headed and childish? Did he do something wrong? Either way, it seemed as if Clockwork was going to learn his lesson the hard way… _If only the boy knew that what I do I do for the good of him._

Clockwork was still steaming with anger as he met with Saga on their usual floating rock. She quirked an eyebrow,

"What's clogged your gears?"

Clockwork let out a frustrated sigh,

"Ratio. My Master insists that this is all… childish foolery."

"Huh," Saga mused, "Master said she talked to them about not meddling in our lives… Granted that was back when we weren't… Ya know?"

Saga blushed slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Clockwork looked at her amused,

"Going on a date? You look very beautiful, by the way."

Clockwork playfully bowed and kissed her hand. Her cheeks were a dark gray- blushing hardly. Though Clockwork only said what he meant. Saga truly did look beautiful for their date. Her hair was all done in curls with her normal pink skull clip in it. Instead of covering every inch of her skin like she usually did, the black dress she wore was actually sleeveless and a bit short, going mid-thigh with lace trimming.

"Are you ready, my fair lady," Clockwork asked charmingly as he held his arm out.

"Of course, good sir," Saga said playfully, taking his arm.

With that, the two lovebirds went off to find their way to the Carnivorous Canyon.

* * *

><p>Clockwork couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Saga's face when they reached the Canyon. On the top of the canyon, where there was still land for them and far from it's 'mouth', Clockwork had set a large blanket for them both along with some pleasant goodies- chocolate being one of them. Saga looked at the date setting with an appreciative gesture- they've been dating for the past year and still Clockwork managed to surprise her. Saga cheered and tackled Clockwork into a large hug,<p>

"It's so romantic! Thanks, Clocky!"

She kissed his cheek, making the apprentice of time blush deeply. Clearing his throat, the time apprentice sat down on the ground and made a motion for Saga to join him. Instead, she continued to float and look off into the distance.

"Is something wrong," Clockwork asked concerned.

"Over there," Saga said, pointing off into the distance, "There's a portal…"

She turned to Clockwork with an excited grin,

"Come on, we have to go check it out!"

"Saga," Clockwork called out, but it was too late.

The apprentice to Death was already gaining a large head start to the portal. Clockwork quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her back from the portal. She frowned and rubbed her arm slightly. Clockwork's expression softened,

"I'm sorry, love… But it's a random portal… There's no telling where we can end up- the past, present, future… Or even where. Not to mention how we could get back…"

"Well, you've practically mastered the ability to create portals, right?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Saga waved it off,

"Oh please, if it's dangerous you can create a portal to get us out of there, no problem. We used to go inside these portals when we were kids anyway… So come on!"

She smiled brightly and grabbed Clockwork's arm. She dived into the portal, dragging him with her. Clockwork briefly wondered just what trouble they were going to get themselves into.

* * *

><p>The clock inside Clockwork's chest ticked loudly and quickly, barely keeping tempo. He put a hand over his chest worriedly as its cracked surface possessed a great threat to him- who knew what may happen if it broke entirely? The clock inside was basically his heart, his <em>core, <em>a symbol for his _obsession_ if not the obsession itself.

"Clockwork," Nocturn called out loudly, "What happened to you!? Where's Saga!?"

Clockwork's eyes darted around quickly- at least he was back in the Ghost Zone. If only he had made the portal in time, then Saga would be there as well. His clothing was ripped and torn and there were gashes covering his body. Nocturn caught Clockwork as the time apprentice nearly collapsed. Nocturn glanced down to Clockwork's chest and his eyes widened,

"We have to get you to Ratio! He'll know what to do, right? He'll make you better, right?"

"No need- I am already here now _step away_."

Nocturn turned and gulped slightly, seeing the Time Master so visibly upset was something no one really ever wanted to see. The Grand Master swooped up his apprentice in his arms and Nocturn watched as they started to leave,

"Wait, Clockwork! Where's Saga?!"

"…Ended," Clockwork whispered, but Nocturn heard it clearly.

Nocturn froze in horror. It couldn't be true? The ghost he thought of as a little sister- dead? Did Mortem know? He knew she knew of human deaths, but what about ghosts ones? More importantly _why didn't Clockwork save her?_

Clockwork felt weak from lack of energy. He felt limp in his master's arms. He briefly wondered if he was going to meet the same fate as Saga. He looked up at his master through blurry eyes.

"….You knew, didn't you," Clockwork coughed, "You knew this was going to happen… You said you didn't look into personal futures…"

"When I don't wish for history to repeat itself with my own apprentice, I make exceptions."

"….And you didn't tell me," Clockwork narrowed his eyes and he weakly tried to escape his Master's grasp.

Ratio kept a firm grip on the teenage ghost,

"It was a lesson you should take to heart."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Third Person:**

Nox understood Nocturn's anger since he was angry himself. _How dare that unworthy apprentice date my daughter? AND THEN LET HER GET KILLED!_ In a way, he supposed that the cowardliness must run in all Time Masters. Still, despite all of his anger and how much he wanted to go over there and end Clockwork, he knew that he shouldn't. It wasn't until Clockwork had came that Mortem started to talk to Nox again- in a way, he owed the brat a favor. _Consider my debt paid since I'm not going to end you, little apprentice…_

He looked over at his rage-filled apprentice with a small smirk. _My apprentice, however, is a different story._ Some part of Nox felt proud that Nocturn was not only forming his own nightmares and controlling them, but channeling all that anger onto Clockwork- Ratio's 'perfect little apprentice.'

"I told you no good could come out of befriending the others," Nox tsk'ed.

Nocturn turned towards his master with a scowl- Nox was right. No good did come from it, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting answers from Clockwork.

It wasn't long before Nocturn had stormed out of the lair, the nightmares swarming around him, just as angry as their master. _When he was a kid, he couldn't even last an hour in the pit,_ Nocturn thought, _and now he's off to end others… They grow up so fast…_ The Nightmare King would never admit it, but as angry as he was, he couldn't help but feel saddened as well… Nocturn may not it, but he lost a sister and Nox lost a daughter.

Clockwork had healed wonderfully quick enough, but even after three days since Saga's death, he wasn't entirely healed- mentally and physically. Her death still haunted his mind. His chest was still bandaged heavily and Ratio had give him a time staff (his master's 'old staff') to not only channel his powers, but to lean on as well. Due to the severity of some wounds on his back and legs, Clockwork briefly wondered if he would always have to use the staff to help him walk- thankfully, when he transformed his legs into a spectral tail it wasn't nearly as bad.

A part of him knew that Ratio didn't tell him so he could learn a lesson, but did that lesson truly needed to be learned through the death of another ghost? Through the death of Saga? A part of him wanted to hate his master, but he knew that his master, while he had his faults, had the best interest in mind- even if they had different views about what the best interest was.

There was no time for him to be preoccupied with mourning when he knew that Nocturn clearly was starting to hold a grudge against him- Clockwork thought it was possible, but when Nocturn came storming into the lair of the Time Master with a swarm of nightmares, Clockwork's suspicions were confirmed. Clockwork turned to face Nocturn slowly- careful of the bandages still on his chest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Clockwork asked calmly.

"You're pretty calm for someone who _murdered Saga,_" Nocturn snarled, "She was like a sister to me! And yet you didn't save her!"

"Don't think I tried," Clockwork snapped, "She was my mate!"

"_MATE?!"_

It was then that Clockwork realized that perhaps revealing that to Nocturn, who was already angered, wasn't the best choice. As nightmares started to attack Clockwork, he focused all his energy on trying to dodge them. It took a while, but finally he was able to get close to Nocturn.

"Listen to me," Clockwork shouted over the nightmares' howling, "LISTEN!"

The nightmares stopped and disappeared as Nocturn gave his attention to Clockwork, who looked disgruntled. Nocturn huffed and crossed his arms. He made a motion for Clockwork to continue, but made it obvious that he was going to continue attacking if he didn't like what he heard. Clockwork grumbled under his breath before straightening up, stretching to his full height to appear more confident.

"What happened was outside of my control," Clockwork said firmly.

"Well that just clear things up," Nocturn rolled his eyes, "Considering _I don't even know what happened."_

Clockwork sighed and shook his head,

"I'm not too sure what happened either… Saga dragged me into a random portal when we were on our date… Most of it is still blurry to me, but I think we had stumbled upon a group of mortal sorcerers. They were trying to summon demons to harness power, but instead they got us… Their magic was powerful for mortals and they had blood blossoms… I tried to convince them to let Saga go, to take me instead, and for a while… I may have ended up in the Ghost Zone shortly after I left but I was in a cage trapped by magical ruins for a week, at most. They were the ones that damaged me and still I am not entirely healed…"

Nocturn's rage subsided as Clockwork's words settled in his mind. He was so caught up in the fact that his 'little sister' died that he didn't realize that he nearly lost his best friend too. He took a look at the staff that Clockwork had to use to lean on and the bandages still on his chest. A sick feeling came over him as Clockwork continued.

"I couldn't create a portal- the magic prevented me- but I wished that I was able to concentrate clearly when we first arrived there, then I would have been able to create a portal and she would be here… I thought Saga was safe until they brought a second cage in- they caught her… No matter how much I tried to plead with them and frighten them, they showed no mercy. They were convinced that since I would show all of my power if I was angry enough so they ended her using magic- something even the books I read didn't mention thoroughly… They let me out of the cage to harness my power… Oh I showed them power…"

Clockwork's grip on the staff tightened,

"I showed them what happens when you kill my mate… I got revenge… Does that answer your question about what happened?"

The two apprentices stared at each other fiercely, neither one backing down. Finally, Nocturn gave a firm nod and a small huff,

"Yeah… Yeah it does…"


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 15:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until two weeks after his little dispute with Nocturn that Clockwork was well enough to leave the lair. His first stop was to visit Mortem. Nox was obviously not going to be open to seeing him, so he figured he should skip on checking up on the Nightmare King- of course the only reason he wanted to see Nox was to briefly apologize that he wasn't able to save his daughter. Thankfully, he could at least check up on Mortem, make sure she wasn't too upset with him, and at least apologize to Death for the death of her daughter.

The lair seemed quieter than usual when he arrived- not even the hellhounds were howling or causing any noises. It was a bit unsettling and he briefly wondered if it was sure a good idea to go apologize. Taking a step of courage, he spoke the password and entered the lair of Death. He gripped his staff tightly, even if his legs were a spectral tail the staff helped his bearings.

"Mortem, Grand Master of Death," Clockwork called out calmly, "I seek to speak with you."

All was still quiet and he couldn't see Mortem on her throne. As soon as he fully entered, he was able to spot Mortem in the kitchen making what looked like coffee. She turned to him with a bright smile and he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or concerned that she didn't seem that affected by the death of her apprentice. She was still smiling as she gestured for him to take a seat. He did so hesitantly, not sure how to bring up the subject of Saga. It took a minute for him to realize that the silence wasn't tense, but actually comforting. She gave him a mug that said _Some days just aren't worth putting on a bra._ While the saying made him pause for a moment, he didn't comment on it.

Mortem took a seat across from him and drank from her mug quietly while nibbling on doughnuts before finally, she looked at his mug and spoke,

"That was her favorite mug, you know," she smiled, "I would offer it to you to keep, but I don't need another scolding from Ratio."

Not knowing quite what to say, Clockwork just nodded slowly. Mortem still continued,

"Saga… She loved you, you know that? You didn't date for too long before you started to mate- and yes I know all about that, she tells me everything."

Clockwork had the decency to look sheepish. Mortem laughed slightly as she continued,

"Considering ghosts have flings and sometimes even kids with other ghosts, but they only have one true mate that they actually loved, you could imagine how thrilled I was when Saga told me she thought she loved you."

Clockwork looked at the ghost of Death in surprise. Did Saga love him? Did he love her? Before he could think about it too much, Mortem continued,

"And I mean it- I really was thrilled. I kept thinking that the feud between all of us- all of us Grand Masters I mean, would finally subside, that it would end… At least on Ratio and I's part. Nox would eventually come around, but that ol' fool has a stubborn head…"

Cautiously, Clockwork started to say,

"About Nox… Mortem did you and him ever-"

"-Get freaky," Mortem guessed with a quirked eyebrow, causing the time apprentice to blush.

She laughed,

"Oh for a ghost who banged my daughter- I wouldn't think you would be so easy to mess with… But yes, Nox and I did have a thing… I love him, you know? I realize that ghosts only truly love once in their afterlives- at least with that type of love- and it's foolish to love someone such as Nox, but I do. When I was younger, I thought that since we loved each other, we should go ahead and just start a family, a life… Ratio was against the whole thing, you can imagine. For a while, things were good… Then I had Nocturn."

"Nocturn," Clockwork mused to himself, "I was right…"

Mortem looked at the apprentice amused before continuing,

"Nox wasn't happy with it. He said that Nocturn, due to his appearance and 'impressive lineage' belonged to him as an apprentice. I didn't want to rush Nocturn into something- he was a baby at the time, not even a month old- and I tried to tell Nocturn that we should let Nocturn grow up and then decide… He stole Nocturn away when I was working later that week. That was the start of our fighting, then it got worst when-"

"-When he wanted Saga," Clockwork guessed.

Mortem looked at him curiously,

"How did you know?"

"…I didn't mean to, but… When I was first getting my powers, I had a vision… A vision that showed you telling Nocturn that he couldn't have Saga and he got upset and… He's the reason you're blind now… "

"True," Mortem nodded, "But you know something, kid? It's life- well the afterlife- to make mistakes, learn from them… I will always love Nox and I will never love someone the way I love him, but due to his aggressiveness, he's not the family type so it won't work."

There was a moment of silence as the two drank from their mugs. Clockwork finally spoke up,

"Speaking of families… Mortem, about Saga- are you-"

"-Oh I'm fine," Mortem waved his concern off, "Honestly, I'm alright… The way I see it, I lost one kid, sure, but I still have two more."

"Two," Clockwork questioned.

Mortem winked and nudged him,

"Consider yourself a part of the messed up family, kid, cause we all know Ratio isn't exactly the fatherly type- a grandfather, maybe… but a grumpy grandfather."

Clockwork couldn't help but feel honored. Mortem stood up and started to rush him out the door,

"Now shoo, Ratio probably has a lot of training to do with you."

"But," Clockwork said, turning to face her again, "Are you sure you're okay? I expected you to be mourning…"

She smiled a bit sadly,

"The thing about death, sweetie… I'm always mourning…"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Third Person:**

To Ratio's annoyance, Clockwork never truly grew out of the 'rebellious, childish' phase. Being seventeen and nearly an adult, Clockwork still pulled small little pranks on various ghosts including the Observants. With the help of Nocturn (who wasn't quite a best friend again, but still a friend), the pranks nearly went unsolved- they never found out who they did it.

Currently, the apprentice was locked away in his new lair. Seventeen was the 'right of passage' for most ghosts where they did get lairs separate from their masters, but it was still close enough to their master's lair for easy access. Should their master ever end, however, they would take over the larger lair while their lair disappears (their belongs and own personal preferences would appear in the lair and change it ever so slightly) so that no one would get too confused about which lair was the Grand Master's.

He hardly ever came out of his room if it wasn't to prank someone. The death of Saga still plagued his mind and he found he didn't really enjoy his master's teachings like he used to. What once was fun, he now found Ratio's teachings to be biased and harsh. He dared to think his master may be wrong on some of his views. So instead, he spent his time reading. He read more about the Ghost Zone and how it was there since there was life- it was thoroughly connected to the Mortal World to create balance.

Most importantly, he read about Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight. While his master didn't seem to notice or care about the deeds the king was doing, Clockwork felt differently. Pariah was becoming less of a king and more of a dictator, a conquer. Something didn't quite set well with Clockwork- maybe it was the way Pariah seemed all powerful. Maybe it was the evil glint that had appeared in Pariah's eyes. Maybe Pariah was always this bad, but growing up under Ratio's influence prevented him from noticing.

Either way he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>If Ratio wasn't so desperate to have Clockwork become 'a miniature Time Master' then he may have been suspicious when Clockwork agreed to come to an official meeting of the Court. There had been only one time that Clockwork had agreed to go to Court and that was when he didn't know how 'boring' it was. Still, there Ratio was sitting in the meeting room of Pariah's Keep with Clockwork standing at attention right behind him. Beside Ratio, sat Nox with Nocturn standing at attention behind him as well. Then came Mortem with a hellhound. Aside from the Grand Masters, there were other powerful ghosts. Clockwork recognized Vortex from a book and he knew Frostbite, but the other ghosts there he didn't have a name to put with their face. Though to be at the meeting, they had to have a standing of high power- not as powerful as the Grand Masters, but powerful enough that they deserved to be in a private meeting with the King. Finally, there were a small group of Observants standing at left hand side of the King's throne where King Pariah sat with Fright Knight standing at his right.<p>

Clockwork quickly grew bored at the meeting. All it was were the 'powerful, traditional' ghosts speaking to the King about various things- normally about pests. Occasionally someone would bring up the subject of the Rebellion and that caused Clockwork to raise an eyebrow briefly before covering up his curious look. _A rebellion? Ghosts dare to stand against Pariah? For what cause? Without Pariah, there could be chaos. _

"There is no such rebellion," Ratio said calmly, "Such things are just a way to stir up drama within this court."

"But they've been spotted," one of the ghosts argued, "I saw them myself! They all wear the dark cloaks as a symbol for their little rebellion."

Clockwork noticed that for the briefest moment, Nox and Mortem seemed a bit tense. Though he suspected it was just his imagination. He did his best to keep an impassive face that there was a rebellion. He noticed that the King seemed unaffected by the news of the spotting of the known rebellion (known to them at least and considering that he had not heard about it, he suspected they did their best to keep it under wraps). For a brief moment, he got a vision of the past.

_"The rebellion needs more people," Nox pointed out, the hood of the cloak was down to reveal his face, "And we need to do more to destroy Pariah."_

_"And just what do you suggest we do, Nox," Mortem asked calmly, "We can't advertise it."_

Clockwork did his best to keep a straight face. Ratio looked at him briefly as if sensing he had a vision, but he didn't question it. Fright Knight seemed appalled.

"The rebels are cowards," he roared.

King Pariah raised his hand to silent the knight and he looked to the court. For the briefest moment, his gaze lingered on Clockwork.

"Ah, Time Master, I believe this is your infamous apprentice then?"

Reading about the traditions of the Zone, Clockwork knew how to introduce himself. He bowed deeply to the King and kept his head lowered,

"Clockwork, your majesty. I'm honored to be apart of the Court and to be in your presence."

King Pariah looked pleased as he made the motion for Clockwork to stand back up properly. He looked to Ratio,

"You raised a good apprentice, Time Master. I believe he will suit me well when your time has passed."

"With due respect, your Majesty, I believe it won't be anytime soon."

"True, true," King Pariah mused, "Fright Knight- how comes the plans to take over the Mortal world?"

Clockwork tensed slightly, his grip on his staff tightening. It was true. Pariah was planning on taking over the humans. He needed to do something.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after the meeting, that Clockwork was able to track down Mortem and Nox. The way they were acting at the meeting, well it wasn't noticeably strange or suspicious, didn't set right with him. They had the same look in their eyes that he did when he read about Pariah's destruction. They were just as fed up with the King as he was, if not more so… But it seemed as if they were willing to do something about it.<p>

So he trailed them. It wasn't until they reached Mortem's lair that Mortem turned around cheerfully.

"Clockwork! Come on in and join us!"

Nox turned to face the apprentice, a scowl on his face. It was clear he didn't want the apprentice joining them, but Clockwork still treaded inside the lair with them carefully- trying his best to ignore Nox's glare. Mortem was quick to get Nox to stop by nudging him harshly. At Mortem's request, they all sat down at the table in her lair. Like usual, she gave them coffee in silly mugs. Clockwork looked down- instead of coffee, his was hot chocolate. It caused a small smile to nearly appear on his face. Though he did look vaguely amused that Nox had the mug that said _Coffee makes me poop._ Mortem smiled at Clockwork,

"I haven't seen you around lately since Saga's ending… Tell me, kid, what brings you here?"

"I'm curious as to what you know about the Rebellion."

Nox choked on the drink slightly and glared harshly at Clockwork. He was calmed down when Mortem raised her hand as a signal for him to not do anything brash. Mortem looked to Clockwork calmly,

"What do you want to know? I mean, we know just about as much as the others. Why not ask Ratio?"

Clockwork narrowed his eyes slightly.

"To my knowledge, Ratio isn't a part of the Rebellion."

Nox and Mortem both tensed. Clockwork continued,

"Which brings me to my next question- why isn't my master in on this?"

Nox huffed,

"The stopwatch is the Observants' lap dog who will gladly roll over without a treat. He's too stuck in the old ways and doesn't see the destruction that Pariah and the Observats are causing… No, wait, he sees it, he just doesn't do anything. Some part of me thinks he _wants_ the Mortal World under control. Not even I'm that evil… I like nightmares and torture, but death itself isn't exactly my thing."

Mortem looked at him amused and he let out a groan,

"Not what I meant, Mortem."

Mortem laughed, but turned to Clockwork,

"But we must take out Pariah first before his followers… First Pariah, then Ratio and others, then the Observants since the fishbowls are our least threat. If you join, you will have to fight against your master, are you prepared to do that?"

He didn't even have to think about it before he answered.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Third Person:**

Clockwork spent a whole year secretly with the rebellion. It was troublesome at times to try to hide it from his master, but in the end he knew that lying to Ratio was the best option. He couldn't let his master finding out and warning Pariah. It would put the whole Rebellion at risk. He also knew that if King Pariah found out who the members of the Rebellion were, he would end them without a second thought of hesitation, even if they were Grand Masters or apprentices.

He trained, then he trained some more. He got more powerful and gained more control, advancing quicker than Ratio would expect. It was all working to his advantage. For the times he felt he couldn't train anymore, he read.

He managed to find Ratio's private library which included material one couldn't find anywhere else. Most of it, Clockwork figured, was information that King Pariah or Ratio didn't want to get into the wrong hands. It was perfect for someone of the Rebellion. Convincing his master to let him have access of it proved easily enough- just a white lie that he wished to follow his master's footsteps exactly and do that, he needed to know the same information that Ratio knew. Though he knew saying that wouldn't be enough for full access of the library or convince Ratio to tell him everything, it was a start.

Clockwork sat at his own personal desk inside Ratio's private library with stacks of books surrounding him. They were not the first books he read that may help him and the cause and they certainly wouldn't be the last. Still, there were two particular books that seemed to have good information that could be useful. _History of the Kings_ and _Frightful History_. Both had some interesting, but useless, information. They also had particular information that could be useful.

_History of the Kings (pg. 3):_

_The first and current Ghost King, Pariah Dark, is worshipped as a dark god in the mortal world. Feared by both the realm of the living and of the dead, King Pariah makes a strong foe with his armies of the dead (able to be controlled and summoned by the King). _

_History of the Kings (pg. 54):_

_The King's Crown of Fire is an interesting ghostly artifact. While alone it is useless, if paired with the Ring Of Rage, it strengths the wearer's abilities and therefore making them near invincible and impossible to beat._

_History of the Kings (pg. 64):_

_Should the occupants of the Zone feel they need a new king if the current king is unfit to rule for any reasons- included but not limited to the corruption of power, they are free to revolt. Revolting against a king is not recommended unless situation is dire. A new king should only come if the current king is defeated by a single ghost- if defeated by a group, the group of ghosts form a court of judges, advisors, and ones of power. Should the current king be defeated with no heir (or a foe to take his place), the highest position of authority goes to the Observants._

_To defeat a king, the ghosts gathered must have a powerful force. By combining powers, the ghosts may have enough power to render the King less powerful by taking one of the two ghostly artifacts (Ring of Rage and/or Crown of Fire). Once weakened, the King can be trapped within the Coffin of Forever Sleep._

_(Picture below)_

Clockwork recognized the coffin- it was the same one that sat behind the throne. _Hiding his weaknesses in plain sight. _He continued to read.

_Frightful History (pg. 10):_

_Being worshipped as a god of fear, Fright Knight serves as the right-hand to King Pariah. Meant to serve a king, the knight follows every order given. With the Soul Shredder making a powerful weapon, Fright Knight makes a difficult foe, but can be defeated. Aside from being ended by the King, Fright Knight can be defeated by using a spell of banishment. The spell of banishment requires to recite a spell and to place the Soul Shredder into a pumpkin, one of Fright Knight's symbols, thereby banishing Fright Knight into the pumpkin. The banishment is released if the sword is taken out of place. While in banishment, be warned, Fright Knight can also be summoned like any other ghost by certain spells and powerful magic._

Clockwork smirked to himself. It was perfect. There it was. The information the Rebellion needed to be successful- to take down Pariah Dark and Fright Knight (who posed the biggest threat for them being successful). All he had to do was sure the information with Mortem and Nox, who share it with other rebels, and they would tell him how he can help farther.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find such information," Nox demanded.<p>

Clockwork had given them the papers he had written on- notes about what he had read and notes about what was most helpful. Mortem grabbed the papers from Nox's hands and read them for herself. When she finished she laughed and brought Clockwork in for a tight hug.

"Oh you wonderful little troublemaker! This is brillant!"

"Brilliant or not, it doesn't matter if Ratio knows of the plans," Nox pointed out with a huff.

Clockwork shook his head.

"Ratio is unaware of my connection to the rebellion and who's in it. I accessed his private library through the excuse of wanting to be more like him."

Nox let out a bellowing laugh,

"Haha! I bet that boosted the fool's ego!"

Mortem shook her head at Nox's behavior, but smiled.

"I think such good work deserves a reward."

"A…reward," Clockwork asked confused.

"Yep! I'm making hot chocolate!"

A sucker for the hot drink, Clockwork quickly took a seat beside Nox at the table as Mortem handed out the mugs and some cookies. Though Clockwork noticed the extra mug.

"Are you expecting company?"

"Another member of the rebellion in fact," Mortem informed him.

"Really? Who?"

Clockwork leaned forward slightly, eager to learn about any other member of the Rebellion. Even after a year, no one told him about the other members- they didn't want to risk Ratio finding out. A moment later, there was a loud rumbling from the front of the lair and a figure entered the kitchen. Clockwork didn't have to turn around to see who it was- the voice made it quite obvious.

"Ah! Hello Lady Death! Nightmare King! And I see you have the Young Wise One with you!"

Frostbite greeted Clockwork with a large hug that made Clockwork's chest hurt. When Frostbite let him go, he patted Clockwork's back roughly,

"Glad to see you in the Rebellion, Young Wise One."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Third Person:**

Clockwork had gathered outside Pariah's Keep with the other ghosts. It was a public announcement after all. While half of the Zone didn't bother to attend, knowing that they would figure out what happened later, Clockwork felt compelled to go, especially after Mortem had vaguely told him it was about Nox. Nocturn was in the crowd as well- he looked nervous, anxious and a bit scared if Clockwork didn't know any better. He flew to his friend.

"Do you know what this is about," Nocturn asked impatiently.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and shook his head,

"You seem a bit… nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Nocturn snapped, "Just…Master was supposed to train with me today and I can't find him… It's perfectly reasonable for an apprentice to be concerned for their master."

_Just as it is reasonable for a son to worry for their father,_ Clockwork mused to himself. Soon, the doors to the balcony opened and King Pariah showed himself. He stood proud and tall, but his face showed obvious displeasure. Clockwork spotted the Observants close to the King, but didn't see the Fright Knight. He saw his own Master standing close by with an expression akin to disappointment. Mortem stood beside Ratio and unlike him, she showed obvious sorrow- going as far as gripping the rail behind her to keep her emotions in check.

"It has come to my attention that there is an issue that needs to be addressed," Pariah's voice boomed.

Nearly instantly, the crowd was quiet- there was no more small whispered conversations. Pariah had every ghost's attention and he knew it. He continued calmly,

"I try to be a good and fair King, wishing nothing but the best for my subjects… So why is that one of my most trusted court members feel they could do a better job? Answer me, why someone could be as foolish as to try to take the throne for themselves?"

Pariah made a motion with his hand. Fright Knight entered onto the balcony. He held someone by their neck- their head was covered by a black bag and they were kneeling. It was hard to tell who it was, but Clockwork _knew_. A sick feeling settled over him and he glanced over at Nocturn. The apprentice seemed to be confused, but he had a small idea about what was about to happen.

The black bag ripped off, revealing Nox's face. His face was busted and bruised, but he still managed to scowl as he cursed in ghost speak along with a few other languages- he kept repeating _Down with the king_ over and over again in various tongues. He only stopped when Pariah smacked him across the face, knocking him backwards.

"This fool, this _Nightmare King, Grand Master of Dreams_ has dared to revolt against me! His plans included to overthrow the throne! Let it be known that I do not fall so easily! Let it be known through history that the _Nightmare King_ is a traitor to the throne!"

"Long live the King," Fright Knight praised.

Soon, the crowd was chanting _'long live the King'_, the only ones not joining were Nocturn and Clockwork- though they mouthed the words to not stand out in the crowd. Mortem looked like she was shaking a bit and Ratio seemed furious, but they did nothing. Clockwork knew in his heart that Nox was a traitor to the throne, but Pariah was making it seem as Nox was acting alone and wanted the throne for himself- that was something Clockwork knew wasn't true. Nox spat at the King's feet, causing everyone to be silent in anticipation.

"Down with the King," Nox said darkly, his haunting aura being released slightly, "Not even worthy of my spit."

Pariah was furious as he grabbed Fright Knight's Soul Shredder.

"Any last words," Pariah asked calmly as the sword was raised in the air.

Nox turned towards Mortem and he whispered something- something that was clearly meant only for her, but Clockwork could read his lips- _'I'm sorry, my dear. My greatest fear come true- to not have the chance to love you once more… May we meet again in a better place of peace…' _

"Your plan has fallen," Pariah scowled, "Just like your head!"

Just like that- Nocturn let out a scream, but it wasn't heard over the loud cheers of the crowd. For a moment, Nox's body was still there until finally, it disappeared into a small mist of black smoke, ascending upwards before going away completely. Mortem had to hold in her sobs and appear 'grateful that the King killed a rebel' though Clockwork knew that as soon as she got back to her lair, she was likely to turn into her alternate personality of sorrow. Even if she said that she didn't feel remorse or mourn when Saga was ended- he knew that she did and he knew that she was going to do it again because now…

Nox was ended- leaving Nocturn to take the mantle of the Grand Master of Dreams.

* * *

><p>Clockwork locked himself up inside his lair. He didn't even bother to come out to go to Nocturn's ceremony- the one that changed his title from apprentice to Grand Master. He figured Nocturn may not want to see him either way. Still, as soon as the ceremony was over, Clockwork was quick to come out of his lair and find the new Grand Master, who was headed towards his new lair. Nocturn's head was bowed deeply and he didn't seem thrilled to be named Grand Master.<p>

"Nocturn," Clockwork called out, "Nocturn, I need to speak with you…"

"Did you know," Nocturn asked as he turned around- his tone of voice seemed monotone and numb, "… You see time- did you know that he was a traitor? I was his own apprentice and I didn't know."

Clockwork bit back a comment, wondering if his next choice of words would be the right thing to say. They lost a valuable member of the Rebellion… Could they gain one only by the next day? Clockwork sighed deeply and leaned against his staff,

"Nocturn, I have information that I need to share with you… Information that involves Nox's 'betrayal' to the King."

Nocturn glared at Clockwork briefly in suspicion before gesturing the apprentice of time to follow him back to his lair. Once inside the creepy place, Clockwork fiddled with his staff.

"… Should I reveal this information to you, you must first swear to me under the name of your previous master that you will not share it with anyone else. Is that understood?"

Nocturn was tense as he nodded,

"I swear…"

"Nocturn, your master was part of the Rebellion. The King wishes to overthrow the mortal world and we found a way to stop him… I don't know how Nox got caught or what he was doing, but I can promise you it's more than just a simple _'traitor of the throne…'_ What I'm asking you is, do you want to take his place in the rebellion? Help accomplish what he wished to do before he ended?"

Nocturn was silent for a moment. Finally, he answered.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Third Person:**

King Pariah Dark was not a happy king. No, who could be happy knowing that one of his trusted court members- a _Grand Master no less_- turned out to be a traitor. He sat as his throne with a scowl on his face. Fright Knight was at his right side like usual while Ratio stood across from the throne for a conference.

"We need to figure out who is in the rebellion," Pariah growled, "If there was one traitor, there is more! Fright Knight, Ratio, you are to weed out the traitors and bring them here where we shall put them to death. Ratio, find out why the previous so-called Nightmare King was daring to even enter my keep and what he wanted. If we know what they want, we know how to bait them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my majesty," Ratio bowed deeply, "It shall be done."

Fright Knight bowed as well with a similar comment. Both left the throne room feeling tense. Fright Knight briefly turned to Ratio,

"Should it turn out you or another Grand Master is a traitor as well, I shall end all of you and your apprentices."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing there are no other traitors within the Grand Masters, I suppose. Be careful who you threaten Fright Knight. I have prove my loyalty- I _deserve_ my place here… You are simply here because of something as simple as an obsession. A ghost's reason for being or not, obsessions can change given enough of a push… And so can your loyalty."

The two glared at each other before Ratio walked off calmly, leaving a fuming knight behind him. Though he couldn't help but be a bit concerned. Were there more traitors to uncover? If so, who?

* * *

><p>By the time Ratio had returned to the lair, Clockwork was already gone to go visit with the Grand Master of Death, leaving Ratio to his own devices. He briefly wondered why his apprentice kept running off, but knew that if he questioned the apprentice that Clockwork wouldn't give him a straight answer. It was something he learned from his master- to tell the truth without telling anything at all. <em>Though it seems as if he left something out in my library.<em>

Ratio floated into his private library and discovered the many books which Clockwork did not put up properly. With an annoyed sigh, Ratio figured he would ask Clockwork to put everything back when he got back from his visit. One book, however, caught Ratio's eye. Curious, Ratio opened the book where it was book marked- for a moment, he almost didn't do it. After all, it was on Clockwork's private desk and they both made a point to not interfere with each other's things. Considering it was the _History of the King_, however, Ratio figured he had the right to look. Anything about the king was his business. He narrowed his eyes as small slip of paper fell out from the book from where it was marked. He picked up the note. _Epxo xjui uif Ljoh- Ufmm uif puifst _the message read in Clockwork's handwriting. His body tensed as the realization that he would have to turn in his own apprentice set in.

"Master," Clockwork's voice called hesitantly as he entered the room.

As soon as Clockwork spotted the note that Ratio held between his fingers, Clockwork tensed. _He knows. He will tell Pariah…_ His grip on his staff tightened. There was several things he could do. He could try to come up with a lie- that the note stated something different or perhaps it was something he wrote as a note to tell the others about the Rebellion and how bad it was. He could run- flee and try to see how long he could last with the King after him. Or… He could fight his master. If he loses, nothing would be much different except for whose hands he would end by (if he let Ratio tell, Clockwork would end by the King's hands, if he loses, he would end by Ratio's). However, if he won, everything would be gained. He would gain a higher position, unlock his full potential, and get closer to the King. Plus, his secret about the Rebellion would stay safe.

Both of them realized that there was only one logical choice- they had to fight. Ratio made the first move, most likely from anger, which was his mistake. Clockwork dodged the hit and used his staff to hit his 'previous' master on the back of his head, knocking him down.

"Your age makes you limber, Clockwork, but you are foolish to think if you can defeat me."

Ratio stood up to his fool intimidating height, his own staff in his hands. He looked like a ruler- an _angry_ ruler. Clockwork refused to be intimidated.

"The only foolish thing I ever thought was that Pariah would be a good King," Clockwork spat.

"Then I'm afraid you are to be ended."

Ratio hit again- aiming a blast right at Clockwork's chest. Clockwork maneuvered himself so the blast hit his shoulder instead of his core. He threw his own blast at Ratio, but missed. Ratio was less then impressed as he continued to fight with his apprentice.

The fight lasted ten minutes at the least. Each were fighting for their afterlives, got a few hits in, and got hit a few times as well. They were equally powered. It was clear that the fight wasn't going to end anytime soon, which annoyed Ratio. He wanted it to be done with. Clockwork was no apprentice of his anymore and it was time he ended the boy now before he managed to sneak away to warn the other Rebels.

Both were losing energy and patience as well as their tempers.

"ENOUGH," Ratio bellowed.

He aimed his staff at Clockwork and charged his own special attack using all of his energy. Firing a blast that shot from the staff, Clockwork used his own staff to deflect it. Clockwork channeled the rest of his energy into his staff in order for it to work as an efficient shield. Through a chance of luck, Ratio's blast did hit the staff and reflected off it. Unable to react in time, Ratio got hit. Clockwork used his cloak to shield himself as the blast of the hit sent him backwards a bit. He peaked over the edge of his cloak just as he saw his master end before his eyes.

Taking control of his emotions, Clockwork tried to not think too much about what happened. His master was ended by his hands. He was going to be the new Master of Time.

_I won… _

Unluckily, his energy was drained, causing him to soon pass out.

_Epxo xjui uif Ljoh- Ufmm uif puifst: Down with the King- Tell the others_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't until two weeks later that Clockwork had all of his energy back. As soon as he was awakened, the Observants has rushed him to their own Court Room for a ceremony- _the _ceremony. The one that would pronounce him as official Grand Master of Time. Considering that the Observants were pretty shocked that he defeated Ratio and didn't favor Clockwork, they were less than enthusiastic about the ceremony.

Clockwork waited in a back room of the court as a few ghosts tailored a ceremonial robe to fit him. His arms were stretched out and his staff laid against the wall nearby. He desperately tried to not show his boredom. He was relieved when Mortem walked in, giggling to herself as she pointed at him. Clockwork scowled,

"It's a ceremonial robe."

"If it's anything like the one I had to wear for my ceremony, it's funny looking."

A few of the tailors glared at her, but she just continued to smile. She recalled how odd her robe was and how mad she was at the tailors for making it so big. Unlike hers, Clockwork's seemed too small in some places while being too big in others. The robe, white with an ecto-green trim, was much to long, swooping against the ground. The robe was obviously tight around his chest, but then spread out, being too big for his arms and his neck. The neckline was so huge that it was sticking up and even covering half of Clockwork's face. The hood of the robe covered the rest of his head and it was getting difficult for him to see. At least it hid the annoyance on his face.

Mortem leaned closer to Clockwork to whisper into his ear,

"Death can be silent- so I do not need to worry about the others hearing me… But you will tell me what happened between you and Ratio later."

Mortem pulled away with a large grin on her face. Clockwork looked at her slightly nervous and glanced briefly to the tailors, who seemed confused about what happened- not hearing her words.

"Madame Death," a regal looking ghost said as he entered the room, "Your presence is requested in the court. The ceremony is to begin soon."

"No problem," Mortem whistled, "Stay sharp, kid! Don't let the ceremony get to your head!"

She quickly left, laughing, while Clockwork desperately tried to not look amused or annoyed at her.

* * *

><p>Nocturn stood in his own ceremonial robes, which were thankfully a lot better than the ones he knew Clockwork had to wear. The robe was pure black with an outline of stars at the trimming. It fit him perfectly and represented the fact that he was the Grand Master of Dreams. Mortem wore the robes she designed back when she had her sight. The robe resembled a simple black cloak with a hood, but it was torn at the edges and seemed to fade at the ends. The whole cloak moved softly as if there was an unknown breeze slowly moving it. As a Grand Master, at least they could create and tailor their own robes unlike poor Clockwork (who until he was officially a Grand Master had to obey the whims of the outrageous court tailors).<p>

A ceremony director stood at the front of the court with the Book of Obedience to swear upon. Pariah Dark stood to the side of the director with his normal impassive expression. The Observants stood at the other side of the director and Fright Knight stood at guard near the door. Clockwork stepped inside the court room, the robe's hood pulled down and folded awkwardly around his neck. Still, he stood tall and proud as he made his way to the front. Ceremonial music filled the room majestically.

As soon as he reached the front, he placed one hand over the Book of Obedience. The director looked at him,

"Clockwork, previous apprentice to Ratio, the Grand Master of Time, born Charles Worth in eighteenth century England, currently nineteen years of age. Do you solemnly swear upon the laws of the Zone, the Book of Obedience, to accept all responsibilities that will be placed upon as Grand Master of Time?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to pledge to do what is good for all ghosts of the Zone and to not succumb to selfish desires?"

"Yes."

The director narrowed his eyes slightly, but Clockwork did not flinch. He kept staring directly ahead with a poker face, thinking about how he _was_ going to do things that were best, even if it meant going against King Pariah or the Observants. He would do what was right. He would do what his previous Master could not- he would not yield to those in higher power just because they are more powerful.

"I hereby decree that Charles Worth, now known as the ghost Clockwork, is now the Grand Master of Time. Let him prosper for many millennia, and let him be known and feared throughout the Ghost Zone."

Clockwork turned to face the audience, even if he didn't recognize most of them, he did see Mortem, Nocturn, and Frostbite. Pariah stood tall and moved to be beside Clockwork. He placed a hand on Clockwork's shoulder and Clockwork didn't even glance at the King.

"Let it be known that Clockwork shall forever serve me!"

"Long live the King," Fright Knight said from the back with a bow.

Soon, there was a chorus of 'long live the King' even from those who dreaded the words. Clockwork could care less. He was officially Grand Master of Time now. He was powerful… And he would use that power to take down the King.

* * *

><p>Clockwork, now out of the robes to his joy, sat down at the table in Mortem's lair. Nocturn sat beside him. Both had silly mugs with odd sayings on them like usual. Mortem had invited them both to her lair, saying that it cause for celebration that Clockwork was now a Time Master. However, Clockwork knew that she was saying that as a cover to get the truth out of them. As soon as she fixed her coffee, she took a seat and looked at him,<p>

"Now, the truth, Clockwork, what happened between Ratio and you? I know that it wasn't as simple as a mere disagreement or you wanting more power so don't even try to pull that bullshit with me."

When questioned by the Observants, Clockwork had told them that he simply disagreed with Ratio and wished for more power, hence why he had started a fight with the previous Master for the position of Grand Master of Time. He didn't go much into detail about the fight, but he was humble enough to say that it was an equal fight and either of them could have likely become the victor.

"Ratio found my notes about the rebellion," Clockwork said bluntly, "it was simply one piece of paper in my personal study that was coded stating _Down with the king- tell the others_ as a bookmark for my place in the _History of the King_. You recall the information I spoke to you all about- the coffin and how we can use that and Fright Knight's weakness to our advantage? As soon as I came back, I discovered he had found the note and we… We had a falling out."

Clockwork looked down sadly. Mortem reached out and after a second, was able to grab his hands firmly.

"I warned you that you may have to fight him… And you did the right thing, kid… With you in full power like the rest of us, it raises our chances of winning the battler against Pariah."

"If we can find that coffin," Nocturn chimed in, "If we don't find it, then we are as good as ended… Plus we all need to find new apprentices within the next millennia to get the Observants off our backs."

"I can tell you know," Clockwork said, "That our fight with Pariah will be soon enough and we _will_ win with plenty of time to satisfy the Observants' wishes before we take them down as well."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Third Person:**

The plan was set nearly a month after the ceremony- they needed time to not only plan, but for Clockwork to train with his fully advanced abilities. Now, they were ready to strike and they were going to take the King down for the greater good before he entered the mortal world. Currently, Clockwork was in Pariah's Keep for an audience with the King he was secretly trying to take down.

He glanced briefly towards the coffin in the back, but it went unnoticed by Pariah as he stood tall and threateningly.

"-And so I ask, Grand Master of Time, take the pledge to be by me and you shall go far… And I will not end you as I shall the end the rebels."

Clockwork's eyes widened slightly and Pariah waved his hand dismissively when Fright Knight tensed and took a step forward.

"Don't confuse my words, child. I do not mean to compare to someone sure as… ludicrous and childish as the ones in the Rebellion. Fright Knight, go fetch the Book of the Obedience so he shall pledge his alliance with me."

"Yes, your majesty," Fright Knight said with a bow.

After glaring at Clockwork slightly, Fright Knight disappeared. Pariah motioned for Clockwork to follow him as he walked towards the window. Pariah stood looking out to the Zone as Clockwork came up behind him cautiously. He stood behind the King as Pariah gestured towards the Zone,

"Should my plans to take over the mortal world succeed, which they will, and you help, then your reward shall be a part of the Zone to rule- whichever part you choose… Now, you will help take down the Rebellion?"

Clockwork spotted Mortem along with the other Rebellions hiding nearby in the hall, a few were outside. Their cloaks hid their bodies and heads. Nocturn raised his hand and made the _'now'_ motion. With one swift blow from his staff, Clockwork was able to knock the crown off of Pariah's head,

"I would, but I'm too busy working with them!"

"What is the meaning of this," Pariah roared, angry.

"I believe you are getting your chance to finally come face to face with the Rebellion."

Clockwork stepped back and slammed his staff against the ground, instantly he was in the same cloak as the others. He pulled up the hood and faded into the group of the other Rebels. They surrounded Pariah, who was fighting back. A blast went straight for the disguised Mortem. Clockwork called a time out, freezing time in order to get Mortem out of the way. He started time again just as the blast hit the back wall.

"The Grand Masters," Pariah mused calmly, "I should have known… You were never happy with the way the Observants treated you… I'll give you an option- surrender now or _be ended by my hands_."

"We won't be the ones ending," Clockwork quipped as he sent a blast in Pariah's direction.

The fight went on for at least three hours- shot after shot being fired. With the Fright Knight taken care of (as Nocturn informed him), they had only Pariah to worry about since they all knew full well that the Observants never dirtied their hands. The fight had eventually ended up outside the Keep with a gaping hole at the side of the building.

Pariah was proving to be a terrible foe- an even worse one once he had managed to get the crown back on. Two ghosts were already ended and they were starting to grow a bit tired and weary. For a brief moment, they feared that they would lose.

"FOOLS," Pariah roared, "YOU WILL PERISH!"

The Rebels shared a look. It was time for their final plan- their _last_ _shot._ Because at this rate, Pariah wasn't going to go down and eventually his other supporters would arrive. They gathered in a circle around the King, their cloaks up shielding their faces.

"This ends… now…," Clockwork taunted.

A chanting begun- chanting in Latin that shall awaken the powers of the coffin. Pariah looked started and slightly concerned, but he grew angrier. He was about to fire at them when they all decided to fire at once- creating one large blast that shot the crown and ring right off of him, and sending him through the hole of the Keep and into the waiting coffin. Frostbite and Nocturn held each of the King's items as power as the other Rebels (Mortem and Clockwork included) shut the lid of the coffin quickly and locked it.

"Victory," Mortem cheered loudly, holding the key up in the air proudly.

At that moment, they realized that all of their hard work had paid off. Pariah was locked up. They won.

* * *

><p>The party, to Mortem's joy, was held at the Far Frozen village- it being the only place where all of the rebels could gather to not only celebrate safely, but to heal. Mortem's lair was too eerie for most to go to and Nocturn refused to have anyone in his lair. Clockwork politely declined to have the party at his lair as he knew how Frostbite celebrated. The Far Frozen leader set up a large feast for the Rebels and offered his village's healers to those who needed it. The yetis were welcoming and resourceful. Mortem was currently singing some hymns of celebration, causing most to join in with her eerie, yet beautiful voice. Clockwork watched amused as a few of the drunken ghosts tried to sing.<p>

It was good to see that the Ghost Zone could finally be safe and at peace- until a new king rises or until Pariah was released. Clockwork stood at the sidelines quietly, wondering if it was truly over. He didn't care for his previous master's rules about not interfering and he briefly wondered just how much interfering he would do (and how much it would annoy the Observants). He closed his eyes and envisioned the future.

For the briefest moment, a small vision came to him- showing a young boy with white hair and glowing green eyes, the ring of rage on his finger as he pledged to the Book of Obedience to accept his duties of King, yet he refused to wear the crown saying that too much power was never a good thing. Just as soon as it came, the vision was gone. Clockwork had a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure who the boy was yet and he didn't want to know too much too soon- due to his new abilities, he could_ feel_ that the vision wouldn't come true for at least another few hundred centuries so there was no use looking into farther _yet_. Clockwork did know that the boy was going to be important.

"What are you smiling about," Nocturn asked as he slithered up to Clockwork casually.

"The future," Clockwork said simply, "We are free, my friend."

"This isn't freedom," Nocturn scowled, "It's just a temporary break… Pariah will be released at some point."

Clockwork thought back to the vision of the boy he had.

"Perhaps, but I am sure that it is nothing that cannot be handled…"


End file.
